


Undertale oneshots

by Greyson107



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom, Crossdressing Kink, Cum on food, Deep throat, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Gen, God of Hyper Death, Hugs, Lemons, Love, M/M, Magic dick, Maid Cosplay, Multi, Not much smut in this one I guess..., Other, Papy and Undyne almost found out!, Pet Play, Requests, Rope Bondage, SMUT!, Sans loves frisk no matter what, Sex, Sin sin sin sin sin sin, Sins, So much sin is about to happen., Soul Sex, Spilt cream!, Stuffing, Sumt, The bork that saves the day!, Tied up Asriel, Underfell Papyra ship!, Underfell now!, Wet Dream, What Did I Just Write, With bondage now., Yandere, and SMUT, and sins, and takes requests, bone zone, butlers!, doughnuts, fishy love, god of hyper smut, heat - Freeform, honey is fucking smooth, lust magic, oh my god I am going to hell, oh so big, proper soul sex, sins so many sins, so much sin, something something one shot something, spider - Freeform, sweet lemons, threeway, two Dicks, underswap - Freeform, web, what am I doing with my life, with lemons now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyson107/pseuds/Greyson107
Summary: Random stories I have written. Just short ships and stuff. nothing too serious.if you wanna see something comment and I just might write something.





	1. What if Toriel given you her soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of this story comment and let me know

You have fallen down again. And this time the flowers that broke your fall wasn't there anymore. You hit the cold hard ground with a thud. You couldn't move as you can feel just about almost everything that is supposed to support your weight is broken. Your inside felt like jello that has been carelessly splat on the ground. And you can feel something sticking out of your right thigh. You whimper as you couldn't ever muster up the strength to call for hell or scream in pain. You lay there stiffly hoping that if you don't move that the pain won't intensify.

[Please...someone...please help...]you squeak out a low whimper. You aren't even sure you heard what you said. Your eyelids are getting heavier by the second. Maybe all you need are some sleep. Yeah...that sound like a good idea right？

[...oh...My child...]You faintly hear a voice calling to you but you are too far drifted into the darkness to hear her clearly.

[please...w....up....sta....de....t..]You felt someone calling you. You can even feel a warmth surrounding you. Like you are laying by a warm cozy fireplace with a big gentle fuzzy pet that is snuggled beside you. But the sweet tranquility of darkness is too much for you to resist. You still slumber in it.

You don't know how long has passed. You don't really care. All you can feel is the darkness. You sometimes hear a warm voice telling you stories, sometimes you feel that warm feeling again, but this time you feel like the warm feeling is much stronger.

[I....s....y...my child.....but...]You can hear a faint motherly voice calling to you and her gentle touch stroking your hair. You can even smell the scent of cinnamon and butterscotch floating in the air.

[...I will be with you...]You don't know how but you think you hear this sentence most clearly...and then you feel the embrace of light. You feel a warm fuzzy feeling pulling you out of the darkness. You felt like you were embraced by a loving mother as she hugs all your pains and wounds away. You felt the cracks of your soul being filled with love and the darkness screaming and reeling back in horror and pain. You held tight to that feeling. Like you are returning a hug. You can feel the warmth inside you. You don't want to let it go so you held on for every moment the feeling lasted.

When you open your eyes you were in a child's room. You sat up gently and pat yourself down. Nothing seemed to be out of place or even hurting. How can this be? You think to yourself. Then you looked around and was a slice of pie on the ground along with a card neatly folded under the plate.

You picked up the plate and looked at the pie. The pie had a golden brown crust cooked to perfection and it smelled of butterscotch and cinnamon. It looks almost too good to eat. You lay the pie down. And picked up the card. There are words neatly written on the card. The person who wrote this must have excellent penmanship.

__[My child, if you are reading this that means I am gone. I am Toriel the caretaker of the ruins. I found you down there where you looked you were badly hurt. I tried to heal you but your wounds were too serious and you still haven_ _ __'_ _ __t wake up. But I couldn_ _ __'_ _ __t stand to see a child hurt. But I found a way to heal you. Please don_ _ __'_ _ __t be sad my child. As much as I would love to have met you I am sure you are a wonderful person. And I will always by your side._ _

__If you are unaware you have fallen into the underground. And we are monsters. But please be good. I know it may be hard sometimes but please talk to them and show them mercy. I know you will be good and make me very proud._ _

__Oh, also I made some pie. I hope you do like butterscotch or cinnamon...Sorry, I couldn_ _ __'_ _ __t ask if you liked them but I hope you wouldn_ _ __'_ _ __t turn your nose if you saw them... Look at me just rambling about things...I was really looking forward to having dinner with you, my child. Usually, I have dinner all baaa my lonesome._ _ **_**_ (I am sorry this is best goat pun I can come up with on short notice...) _ ** _ ** ********

__Be good my child. And please tell Asgore I forgive him._ _

__Signed Toriel, Caretaker of the underground.]_ _

Your eyes fill up with tears. How could someone who has never met you be so nice and loving towards you? You held the card tight to your chest as it fills you with determination. __I have to help them.__ You thought to yourself. __I owe her my life.__

You put the pie into your pockets and left the room. You looked around a bit until you found the hallway that leads to a giant purple door. You push on the heavy looking stone door as it slowly slides open.

[You think you are so special aren't you...]A strange flower says in a unfitting somber tone.

[golly you must be so proud, taking her soul and patching yourself up. Why I can already see you are my kinda partner.]

[Oh but nevermind...I guess I will see you around...]The flower slink back into the dirt and disappears.

You open yet another giant door. And this time cold wind rush through and meets your face. You carefully step outside on to the long stretching forest road. You rub your hands on your exposed arms and shrinks yourself down to stay warm. You feet steps on the crunchy snow and leaves a distinct sound every time you take a step. You see a giant branch on the ground. It looks too heavy to pick up so you ignore it. And that's when you heard equally crunchy footsteps behind you. You turned around and looked but you only saw the heavy branch snapping in half. You were scared and quickly moved forward. You didn't even notice until you ran into someone. Their face is covered in shadows. You can see two floating animal skull things floating beside him. The floating things glaring at you and you can see light blue puffs energy leaking out of the side of their teeth. You felt like one wrong move and you could turn into ash so you sat there still in the cold snow stiffly looking at the shadowy figure with his left eye flared up in a blue flame.

[I am gonna only ask you once kiddo.]The figure said in a deep and serious voice[Why do you have her soul ?]    


	2. Katana tale Demo 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of this please comment and let me know

Frisk washed up on shore.

Frisk finger twitches as she crawls forward with a violent gasp and cough. She holds up her upper body with her elbow and cough violently until the muddy sea water is all out of her mouth. She spits on the wet sand a few more times to get the horrible soot and mud taste out of her mouth. She steadies her breathing as she stands up from the wet sand. Where is she?

She looked around and all she could tell is she is on a small island's shore. She could see floating piece of wood floating away and back on the shore. That's probably from the ship that Frisk came from. Frisk remembers her homeland. The land of warriors, turmoil and endless blood soaking the earth red.

Frisk never liked it there. Not that she doesn't have the fight in them its just she really didn't enjoy killing. The hot gush of blood hit them as her opponent drew their last breath feels like a waste to her. So much potential of a warrior snuffed out with a slash. Frisk could not agree to that anymore so she left. She had heard stories of a far-off land where warriors fight for honor and to better themselves. So she hopped on the first boat heading this way and traveled.

She clenched her weapon tightly. Their weapon is a bokken that is named Sutikku.(It means stick.) She was gifted this from a shady merchant of glass they met on their way. As he puts it this sword can only be whiled by a person with the heart of a warrior. Only them can use it without it breaking into pieces. And so far they seemed to be right. Even when this bokken clashed with steel it hasn't even come close to breaking yet.

She sees a small seemingly forgotten shrine just laying there. The small stone statue seems to be carved by hand though crudely made seems to be filled with love and care. There are fresh flowers in front of the small shrine. Which is rather odd considering Frisk has not seen a soul ever since they woke up. Still, frisk bowed and clapped their hand together. Years of war and being on the road has taught them not dismiss or disrespect any shrine.

[Greetings. Thank you for your kind gesture. Gaijin-san.]A spirit appears out of the shrine. The spirit looked absolute divine. She has long flowing smooth chocolate brown hair with a jade and golden decorative crown on her head. Her face looks to be smooth and soft and her cheeks are of a natural pink color. Her ruby red eyes lights up as her kind smile warm you just by looking your way. She is also wearing a green kimono with golden flowers patterns lovingly sown on to them. Her golden stitching patterned Obi is neatly tied into an otaiko behind her back. She looks so elegant and divine you can't help but stare.

[...]Frisk just stares at her in awe.She is so beautiful and divine she thought the moon goddess of the local legends has come to visit her.

[Looks like you are shipwrecked here. Are you okay?]

Frisk nods.

[I am sorry. But it seems like you would be stuck here.]

[?]

[There are onmyo Sealing the waters leaving this island. No one can leave here unless they lift the spell. ]

[...]

[I can see that you are sad about this. I am terribly sorry about you fate.]

Frisk waves her hand as to not worry the spirit.

[Forgive me for intruding Gaijin-san. But why did you came here?]

Frisk tells her that she came here to seek the way of the warrior.She speaks in her native tongue but the spirit seems to be able to understand her.

[I see. I can tell you do have the heart of the warrior.]

Frisk smile and blush a little by the compliment.

[Gaijin san. Please allow me to accompany and help you on your journey. But could you also help me with something?]

Frisk nods. And ask the spirit what would she want you in return.

[Please. Gaijin-san. Please free my family from this place.]She says with sincerity in her voice as she bows her head in plea.

Frisk nods to her as agreeing to her terms.

[Thank you. Gaijin-san.Please don't be startled by my actions.]She says as she turns herself into a bright orb of light. Frisk looks curiously at this wondering what she is doing. The orb floats to Frisk's left hand and gently melts into the hand. Frisk felt a warm comforting feeling glow inside her left forearm. As a tattoo of golden gorse flower began to sprout and grow covering her forearm in a beautiful and elegant design. Frisk was surprised by this. Then she can hear the spirits voice in her head.

[I am sorry for binding myself to you. It is the only way I could accompany you.]

Frisk nods to the voice. As she continues to inspect the new tattoo she just gained.

[Well. Well. Well. What do we have here.]Frisk turns to look at the voice. Even though he is speaking his native tongue frisk can understand him perfectly. This must be the spirit must have helped translate what he is saying. Because frisk had never heard this way of language before.

[Another person washed up on shore. And looks to be a fighter too.] Frisk keeps on guard as she lays her hand on her sword as the draw stance and inspects the person speaking to her. He is wearing a flower mask. Well, wearing would not really be the correct word. More like the mask possessed the person under it. Spiky vines grow under their white fur covered skin and they pulse as heart beat would their clothing seemed to on the flashy side as it is colorfully dyed. Their body twitch unnaturally and their head bobbed slightly from side to side. He rests his sword on his shoulder and looks at frisk with a twisted smile.

[Howdy! I flowery! Flowery the flower!]He can't help himself but smile. [You are fresh off the boat aren't you.]

Frisk cautiously nod.

[Well. Well. Well. You must be another warrior who came here seeking something~]His movement at best can be called shifty. But frisk keeps her guard up none the less. He feels dangerous.[You idiots are all the same.Ha ha.]

[...]Frisk says nothing but did not lessen the grip on her sword. Every sliver of her warrior training tells her not to trust the thing in front of her.

[Well. Let me show you how things are done here.]He contort his body and launches forward. His sword and arm above his head. Frisk prepares to block high as he is most likely gonna strike high but at the last monument his body contorts in an impossible way and his sword cuts low. His sword swipes frisk's legs out from under her and he stabs down his sword into frisk's shoulder.

[And you couldn't even survive one round!]His voice is twisted with joy and mocks frisk.He tries to turn the blade but frisk grips the blade in place with all the force she had.

[It's kill or be killed when you carry a sword. And...]The flower thing stops as he stares for a monument at Frisk left hand. The one with the fresh tattoo on it.[Where did you get this?]His voice changed to a more serious tone.

Frisk still struggling to get the blade out says nothing to him.Even if she could she would not tell him a thing. Just as Flowery was about to lose his temper. A huge bolt of flame strikes and flings Flowery out of the way. Frisk quickly flips back pulls out the sword out of her shoulder and throws it on the ground. She pressed hard on the wound not to bleed to hard while her other hand tries to reach for the wooden sword she has. The flowery person obviously annoyed by this but seems to have no intention of fighting two on one runs away.

[What a dishonorable creature. Harming an opponent who is already down.]

 


	3. 10 resets(sans x frisk)

(Sorry if this is depressing I am in a somber mode today. Writing helps. )

 

Sans is back his post in Snowdin again.

Sans couldn't even count the times he has been to the surface just to be yanked back here like someone is yanking the choke chain on an overly excited dog. Honestly, he feels nothing anymore. The last thing he remembers is he embraced his loved one. He had formed a family he had a beautiful daughter that would wake him up every day calling him in the sweetest voice you could imagine. And it is just gone. His happiness felt like a hazy dream and his reality entails is him sitting in this post waiting for someone to pass by.

Sans shrinks back into his coat and hugs himself to calm himself. He could count on two hands that the times that this happened to him. Not the times of resets. The times he had something, somewhere he felt he belonged he felt at peace and it was yanked away from him. And this was the 10th time it has happened.

As he knows how the story goes by now. The bla bla bla human saves everyone from the underground and brings everyone to the surface. Maybe for a few days, maybe for years. So long as their life was going okay all ours are. Sans couldn't even complain about this. He had no reason to. The human never killed anyone always meant well and the only one seemed to remember it is him. Sans supposed he is lucky. After all, if everyone remembered they would either forgive the human over and over or they would just suffer like he is right now.

He pressed his bones into his skull. He can't do this anymore. He misses her so much he doesn't even know how to comprehend those feelings. His legs felt like it is going to give out from under him like he has just been walking on eggshells for miles. He missed everything about her. Her everlasting smile, her sweet cocoa scent, the time they had as a family. All of it just ripped from him like they weren't even real. Maybe they weren't? Maybe it's just his mind toying with him, teasing him for even being able to still feel anything.

Sans don't even know how he wobbled into his favorite grease trap. He sat on the stool and weakly smiled at Grillby.

[You want your regular?]Grillby says while polishing the glass.

[Nah...pour me some liquor would ya? And keep em coming...]

[What kind?]

[The kind that hits you hard?]

[You okay Sans?]Grillby's voice is filled with concern.

[I am fine. Just in a drinking mood. Just pour em for me would ya?]

Grillby stared down Sans for a while. But ultimately he given into the sad desperate look Sans had on his face and poured him two fingers of whiskey and slides it to him.

[Be careful..That' s strong...]Sans gulped down the amber liquid in a glass like his life depended on it even before Grillby can finish his sentence.

[More please.] Sans used his boney fingers tapping the rim of the glass. Sans couldn't care less what the liquid was called or what color it was. He just needed to numb himself so bad at this point he would chug acid just feel something other than this dull buzzing pain inside. He can't escape this fate no matter how hard he tried. Even if he killed himself he would still show up back at that post. So all he will have now is this blissful haze. The haze that dulls and drown out everything.

[Did you hear a human passed through here?]

[Yeah the human was nice to everyone and even pat the royal guards.]

[Yeah she looked just like our royal princess from before!]

[She were so nice before, I wish she hadn't passed away...]

Sans soul tighten as he hears them talk about her. He grips the glass ever so tightly. How foolish of him to expect that he gets lucky twice in a roll. Sans knows exactly where to find her. He just has to cross that purple gate and walks to the place where sunlight kisses the golden patch of golden flowers. He would lay down in that patch of flowers and whisper sweet nothing to her. Sometimes she might hear him. Sometimes she might not. Even though Sans sometimes knows that she can't hear him he still talks. It makes him feel like she is still there with him. Laying there just making lying to himself that much easier.

Sans drink the last drop of his bottle. His face is of a hazy blue and he gestures to Grillby to bring him more. Grillby wisely decided to cut him off considering that he almost could be considered marinating in liquor right now. Sans waves Grillby off and stumble out. The cold wind wakes Sans up a bit. But not enough to cure the numbness he is trying so desperately to hold on to.

Sans aimlessly waddles into the forest on the edge of town. He doesn't feel like going home. Nor does he feels like talking to anyone. He walks against the wind as snow falls on him. He can't handle this anymore. He can't take another moment not seeing her. He wished for anything but this dull buzzing pain inside his soul. He prefered anything over this. He slinks down at the front of his post and sat there in the cold snow. He lifts his face let the snow falls on his face. The cold snow hits his cheek bones and melts. It stings a little as the cold snow melts on his face. But Sans doesn't care. He just dims out his eyes and tries to sink into a happier memory he has. If he pretends enough maybe this is just a dream and he would wake up happy with the love of his life and his family beside him.

Sans felt a warm hand shook him. He didn't respond to it. He just sat there as he stared at the snow falls down.

[What is kiddo?]Sans said without any emotion in his voice.

Frisk says nothing but just had a guilty look on her face.

[I get it..Something bad happened right?]Sans just glance up at the falling snow and says.

The kid didn't say anything just nodded. They looked genuinely sad and sorry. She always meant well. Even Sans could not deny that. Sans was mad the first time his has happened but not anymore. He could not even emote to pretend that he forgives her.

[Look...Sammy? Lucy? Bacon? Whatever you pretend your name is please just leave me alone okay?] Sans knows who this kid is. The savior angle of the underground. Frisk. But even so every time this happens they still pretend they have a different name.

Frisk shook her head and offered a hand to Sans. Sans chuckles and just pushes it away.

[I don't think I can do this anymore..Frisk...I just...I know you mean well and want everything to go smoothly...but can you just leave me out of it?]

Frisk apologized and tried to explain why she had reset.

[I don't want to hear it okay kiddo?]Sans grins weakly[It's not like it matters anyway. She's not here. Even if she is I can't go another round of this.]

But Frisk was determinate to make Sans feel better. Sans don't even know why anymore. Why even after she just snatchs it all way like snapping her finger that she can still look him in the eyes and tell him to cheer up. To hope. To believe this time it will be different.

[Look kid. I know you never killed anyone. And you always have this tenderness in your heart. But you can't do this every time something goes wrong okay?] Sans smiles weakly and tries his best to be comforting right now [I know you came here for a reason. Even though you never tell, all the timelines before you never tell.]

[But I know something happened. Even if you have the cutest poker face in the world I still can tell something happened. After all who would just come to a mountain no one returns to?]

Even though Frisk is the kindest and most determinate person Sans ever met they still have their panic monuments and insecurities. This has happened before. Some time is some accident that happens she just needs to erase. Sometimes is that she got into a huge fight with someone and panicked. But Sans has never seen a timeline through before. The one before this was the closest that they came to it happening. Sans has let himself relax and believed. How foolish of him to do so.

Frisk felt really bad. Sans can tell she is almost tearing up. So he had to comfort her. Even though Sans blames her for taking away his everything. He is just not the type of guy to just watch a girl cry.

[Hey...It's okay kiddo..I know you mean well.]Sans force himself to smile. Even his cheekbones are aching he still needs to do this. Guess this is what they meant when they say kills you with kindness hun?

Frisk tries her best to hold in her tears and returns the smile.

[Hey...Just a favor okay? Please don't do this to me anymore? My soul can't take it anymore...]

Frisk nods as she gives him a big hug. Her warm touch is just like hers. Even though Sans knows that this isn't her Sans still held her close. Her warmth, her sweet cinnamon like smell, Sans felt like he could just sink into her and drown out his fears, his dull pain. Maybe he should? Maybe whatever he had was just never meant to be? Maybe this is just easier...

Sans continue to enjoy the embrace. He doesn't want to pull away. He doesn't want her to leave even though deep down he knows better. He knows that he is just pretending that she is her. But he could not help it. Heaven felt like it was so close yet so far away. Sans could not think anymore. For now, he just want to sink into her warmth and kindness. So he can pretend that she is still by his side.

Whatever judgment that could come his way he could care less. He can't not be in love again. He can't have another dream where he wakes up and she is not there. So he chooses to pretend. If he believes enough he can make this work. Even for a second. Just let him escape this dull aching pain in his soul.


	4. Insomnia(chara x papy)

(Hey, so I am having really bad insomnia might as well put it to some use. A papyra ship!I think. I am not sure. I might pass out after I finish this.)

I can't sleep.

Why am I starting my passage this way and who am I ? I am Chara =) Miss flavor text. Miss dead sass. And more commonly know as little miss demon. What? You didn't need an introduction? That this an awful fourth wall break? Well, I can't sleep so pardon me if I am not as playful.

I am sitting on in the house where that smiling trash bag and papy live sitting on the couch and being annoyed. Having nightmares is one thing. Not being able to sleep is another. It is way more annoying. And aggravating. I don't know why but I just feel....stabby...when I don't get enough sleep.

I try to lay down the overly soft couch and force myself to sleep.But I can't. Everything just seems amplified. This is a terrible time to develop daredevil senses. And the tag line would be awful too. "The woman without sleep."That sound like a porn more than it does superhero.

I lay there and stare into the sofa. I can hear the snow falling outside. I can hear the dripping of the water that is escaping the tap one drop at a time. I close my eyes and try hard to sleep while counting sheep.

[One sheep....jumped over the fence....Two little sheep jumped over the fence...Three little sheep jumped into a meat grinder...]Ack! Nothing works!!!! Not even the thought of lamb mince helps! Not that it should but you get my point right?

Chara let out a frustrated groan. It's not like I don't want to sleep it's like there is just something that pricks me in by brain every time I doze off even a little. Not like a shock not pain just the buzzing idea of I can't sleep. It is going to drive me insane.

Nothing.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhh even thinking about nothing doesn't work! Is that a paradox? Ah!!! Stop it brain! Stop thinking.

I jump off the sofa and walked to the kitchen. The fridge is warm so the milk I stored in there is warm too. I sit on the stairs and stare at the handle. Sipping the warm milk a bit at a time. Hoping that this would be the push that gets me over to the other side. As in the land of sleep and sheep dancing everywhere.

Dozed off. No...not...yes..? Head..? Just lean on wal...Wall? Yes. Lean on wall....You held the cup that used to held warm milk but still could not sleep. Like dozing off for a few seconds and just woke back up... You felt think you heard a slight bumping sound. Like your forehead was bumping on something. But I? You? Who even knows anymore. Just pretend I am sleeping? What...No...

[Human?]Papyrus said in a surprisingly suppressed voice.

[...is it morn...sleep....Hey?] Words come out of your mouth but they don't really mean anything...or at least they did in your head. Head?

[OH MY GOD HUMAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD?] Papy said in a voice with great concern. He used his gloves to brush the hair off of forehead and more closely inspects it.[WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING HUMAN? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU?]

[What? Bleeding? I am not bleeding...I think? Why are you up Papy?]

[I HEARD A BANGING SOUND LIKE SOMEONE WAS KNOCKING ON THE DOOR EVERY 10 SECONDS! I THOUGHT IT MAY BE A SECRET FAN OF MINE! SO I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS COME TO CHECK IT OUT!]

[?...zzz...That's great...fans are nice....z...!]You rock forward a bit dozing off for just a second before reality press on that button that makes you wake up?

[Are you alright human?]Papy sounded genuinely serious and full of concern[Here...The great papyrus will help you.]He placed his hand on my forehead. I can feel warm magic seeping into my head and healing the wound on my forehead. Gosh, I must have been head banging the wall unconsciously.... His whole body is warm and comfy. His scarf smelled like fresh citrus orange. Like that kiddie shampoo, he loves to use.

[THERE. THERE. HUMAN.]After the healing magic, Papy patted you on the head.

[? Wha? Why are you doing that?]

[SANS WOULD DO THE SAME IF I EVER GOT HURT. HE SAID IT WOULD MAKE THE PAIN LEAVE CAUSE IT GONNA HAVE A BED TIME.]

[hee...]You smile at Papy's attempt at comforting you. You hug him and held him close to you. His body is warm and comfy. Like hugging a giant warm and nice smelling pillow. How is this even possible with a skeleton...

[NYE? HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?]

[I am having trouble sleeping Papy...I need the affection and support of the great papyrus.] You are too tired and too sleepy to make excuses at this point. You aren't even noticing that you stop refereeing to yourself as you instead of I. But honestly what is grammar to a person deprived of sleep?

[NYE HEE HEE! VERY WELL! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL OFFER YOU MY AFFECTION AND SUPPORT! WHAT DO YOU NEED HUMAN?] Papy beamed with a smile and he returned the hug. He now smells even more like oranges under the sun. Chara held on tight to him. Nuzzling herself against his chest and purring happily. Pride can wait another day if she could have the affection and support of the great Papyrus.

[Tell me a story...]

[NYE? LIKE A BEDTIME STORY?]

[No...Just tell me something...like something when we met or something like that...zzz...]

[WELL! I FIRST MET THE OTHER HUMAN! SHE WAS CONFESSING SOMETHING!]

[...zzz...Un..hun..]

[SHE TOLD THE THE GREAT PAPYRUS THAT THERE WERE SOMEONE ELSE WITH HER!]

[AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS OVERJOYED!]

[You are?]

[OF COURSE OTHER HUMAN! BECAUSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS SO GREAT THAT I MADE TWO FRIENDS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!]

[hee...he....heee]Chara chuckled at what papyrus said.[Yes you did...]

[BUT FEAR NOT HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU!]

[Yeah...as a friend....]You sounded sad when you said that. Perhaps your brain is so tired there is just no filter anymore. After all, you are still referencing yourself as you.

[NYE?WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUMAN?]

[I...]What are doing brain? Stop! Stop saying things! No! I command you to! Naaaa..[I want to be special!]

[NYE? BUT YOU ARE SPECIAL HUMAN.]

[platonic friends....]Your voice sounded pouty and what are you saying! Stop it mouth! I command you to stop telling him how I feel!

[Nye? You don't want to be friends with the great papyrus?] His voice sounds genuinely sad...

[No...papy...I don't want to be friends with you...]

[NYE!]

[I want to be something more...I want to be more than friends with you Papy...but you already rejected me....]

[NYE? WHEN DID THE GREAT PAPYRUS EVER DO THAT?] he seemed confused.

[You don't remember we went on a date in your room?]

[NYE? BUT I THOUGHT THAT DATE WAS WITH THE OTHER HUMAN!]

[oh...]He didn't even want to go on a date with me! I...I...you start to panic and wanting to shuffle away from the hug but Papy didn't let go.

[Nye! HUMAN! Chara!]

[!!!!!!!!!]he...he...he...he...he....he...he said my name!

[I UM...THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WOULD LOVE TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS WITH YOU!]

[0/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////0] Chara brain is poached. There is steaming coming out of her ears.

[NYE?!CHARA ARE YOU OKAY?]

[I am...I..I am FiNE!!! I just need some sleeeeeep....] Chara's voice is changing pitch.

[WELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL KEEP YOU COMPANY UNTIL YOU FALL ASLEEP NYE HEE HEE!]

You can hear the sound of Chara passing out with embarrassment by the sound of steam escaping her head like a mushroom cloud. Well, that's one way to fall asleep I guess...

Chara wakes up finding herself hugging on to Papy like a body pillow. While Papy is trying not move to not wake Chara

[Good morning human? Did you have nice sleep?]Papy is uncharacteristically quiet.

[....I did. Thank you for sleep with me.]Chara smiled kindly at him. Nothing feels better than a genuinely good night sleep.

[NYE...HE...Yawn...]Papy seemed tired...

[Papy...You should take a nap...I am sorry you didn't get much sleep last night.]

[NYE....THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHOULDN'T FEEL THIS TIRED...IT'S JUST I AM STILL ALL VERY NEW TO THIS.]

[It's okay Papy. Maybe next time you should relax more.]

[NYE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL WORK ON BEING MORE RELAXED...ZZZZ] Papy beamed with glee while falling asleep. Chara smiled and gently stroked his skull and kissed him on his teeth. I am just doing this because he is asleep! It would be way too embarrassing if he knew that.Chara tipped toed out of Papy's room not to wake him only to run into Sans in the hall.

[So kiddo....Why were you in Papy's room?]Sans looked at Chara with this mixed expression. Chara never understood what his obsession with her was. He is just super clingy for no good reason! I mean you haven't even spend a great amount of time together. And he is acting like he knows you for a long time! Ugh! It just rubs you the wrong way every time he is around you.

[Mind your own business bonehead.]Chara did not like the way he sounded.

[I am.]Sans eyes seemed to dim out[My brother is my business.]

[Well if you must know I couldn't sleep last night.]Chara smirked mischievously. Sans could always tell if she is lying for some reason. So she just decides to leave out some details. He should be punished for poking his none existence nose into affairs that don't concern him [So he gladly helped me with it.]

[Heh..]Sans seems to be taken back by this he scratches his skull and seemingly laughed it off[You are pulling my bones aren't ya?]

[Oh he is very good at making a gal sleep.]Oh he doesn't believe you? Well, you just need to sell it better! You try your best to put on a flirty face and smirk as you pretend to remember.

[!]Sans left eye flair up a little. But he quickly calms down and shrugs it off

[He is very good at this sleeping thing. Even if he is very new to it.]

[...]Sans eyes seemed to dim out. Chara smirk to herself. Good. That will teach the comedian to mess with her.

[He even took initiative. He carried me to his room.] Chara blushed genuinely as she is not lying.

[Quit messing around kiddo.]Sans forced himself to smirk while beads of sweat flowed down his skull.

Chara smirked as she walked slowly towards sans. She can feel him tightening like a wind-up spring when she leaned in next to where his ears should have been. Chara purposefully lingered there a bit longer just to mess with Sans while gauging a way out.[Why do you think he is still sleeping? You know why...he didn't get much sleep last night~]Chara phased it in a way that it would sound like what you think it sounds like. She can feel Sans shiver with anger. Good. Maybe that will teach him to poke his again none existence nose into her life.

[hee...Heh...]Sans seemed to be dazed at this point. His magic is flaring like a light that is about to blow a fuse. Time to hammer in the last nail.

[It's true. He said he wanted to more than friends and just picked me up.]

[Nug.....]Sans seems to be trying hard to scrub the image of his baby bro saying these things. Good. His face is way too funny to just stop now.

[And He taste like citrus too.]Chara said while licking her lips. He does actually. But sans don't know what she is refereeing to. Then Chara jumped out the window before Sans could response. While giggling and running away.

Oh that expression on Sans face was priceless. And boy what she wouldn't give to overhear the conversation Sans is about to have with Papy. Chara wishes to all the gods she doesn't believe in that someone would be there with a camera to capture the monument where Sans realize that he was got.


	5. Pizza(College Chara x Blind Frisk)<Lemon>

_**(This is the first time I ever wrote smut...)** _

I stood in my dorm. Wiping the slight bit of sweat off my forehead. [ All moved in!] I flash a grin at the stack of cardboard boxes that is labeled "existential stuff" and one other carefully packed box labeled "Chocolate". I chuckle at my sense of humor because no one else is going to.

I turn to open the closet to look in the mirror. I carefully combed my chocolate brown bangs that were sticking to my forehead because I was sweaty moving all the boxes in. I adjusted my green sweater skirt with a yellow stripe of gorse flower to cover more of my thighs. Even though the sweater has shrunk in size after years of wearing it you still couldn't throw it out. It is just my favorite. Luckily I had long smooth black stockings on so that it wouldn't look like I am just wearing a short sweater skirt. I smile at the cute huggable girl in the mirror to cheer myself up.

This is my first day at school. I finally saved up enough money to get a proper education so that I wouldn't have to be a waiter or chef fry cook for the rest of my life. My red eye shines with stars when I think about it. I have always wanted to be a writer or an artist. But I never had time to do so when most of my worries were about wither if I could afford a can of baked beans for dinner. But I finally made it! School! I pose flashily with a victory hand while making my rainbow colored scarf float in the air like some kind of super heroine.

And the heroic posing session was cut short by my stomach grumbling. Luckily no one is around to hear or see you. Otherwise, I would be hiding under the bed shaking with embarrassment right now. I should order some pizza. There are tons of fliers stuffed on my door handle.

I pulled a flier off the door handle and forgot about the door. The thought of pizza is way too tantalizing for you to think about anything else. I called for the student night combo with the fizzy drink and chicken strippers. I hum a cheerful tune to myself as I salivated over the pepperoni pizza and honey mustard sauce that I asked them to get extra off. I kept on unpacking the stuff and putting up bed sheets and cute plush animals. Even though everyone thinks you have weird taste you just couldn't say no to that banana sharkie plush.

The pizza is still taking a while to arrive as she almost unpacked everything. I didn't have a lot of knick-knacks laying around but I do have a ton of useful stuff. As it should be with the life of a poor art student. An expensive electronic sketch pad and tons of pirate music stored on an old classic iPod. [All that I need in the world are Chocolate and my art. Well, also pizza. Pizza would be nice.] Most of the time growing up I spent alone either working or writing and drawing.Due to this I never had any friends. After all who would want to hang around a girl who talks to herself like someone is there? I shrug and pull the rest of the clothes I had out and plopped them into the closet. This should do! I think to myself as I kick the cardboard box out of the way. I pulled a chocolate bar out of the mini fridge I had plugged in. A melting bar is not a good bar of chocolate after all. I plug the iPod into the plug-in speaker. And AC/DC instantly came blaring out. Oh hell yeah!!! I can jive to this! I dance in my room singing "Dirty deeds done dirt cheap" as I pretend I am on stage. Not like anyone can see me right? Just as I think that a quite knock came on the door.

[Yelp!]I almost fell over when someone knocked on the door. Oh, thank god the door wasn't kicked open to flashes of camera. Otherwise, I would never live this down...[Just a minute!]You think it could be the pizza man so you get ready your wallet to tip him. You paused the music and walked to open the door. [You aren't the pizza man!]It's the first thing that blared out of your mouth. Crap! Crap! That's probably rude to say to someone you just met!

[Oh...I..am..sorry..I'll just leave then...]A timid looking girl who had her eyes closed and has a long walking stick looked sad and turned around. Golly, she almost looked just like you. You smirk to yourself as you boldly check her out. She was also wearing a purple and blue striped jumper with short hot pants. She also had long full leg stocking on with short boots to complete the look. Her healthily tanned skin glisten even under the dorm light. I was almost stunned for a moment before I realize I need to say something.

[I am sorry! I was overly excited for pizza and...and....I am so sorry! I sometimes talk before I think...Um...]I fluster as she could very well be someone who came to say hi. [Um...yes! Proper introductions are in order...um...Greetings! I am Chara! How can I help you on such a fine evening? ] Crap! Brain stop saying things! She is gonna think you are weird!

[Um..Hi...I am Frisk...I am supposed to find my dorm...I was hoping to find some help...]She smiled sweetly and held out a hand in mid air.

[Oh..Well um...I sort of just moved in.]I think to myself to smile but she couldn't see...So I decided to reassure her with a hearty handshake.[But if you tell me where it is I am sure we can get lost on the way there together!]Just as you tell that awful joke the pizza man has arrived. For some reason, they have given you an extra pizza free of charge. Something about new register discount. I am now holding a ton of food between my arms. What do I do? Cold pizza is no good pizza...I should ask her to join me [Hey you want some pizza? They have given me an extra one.]Ah the pizza smells so good! I restrain myself from opening it and stuffing my face with it. Even if she can't see me stuff my cheeks like a chipmunk it is still pretty rude.

[If..it won't be a bother....Ms. Chara.]She nodded to the direction of your voice and carefully tapped the ground with her walking stick before walking in.

[Hey! I am old enough to be called Ms!]I pout a bit as to her calling me Ms. Do I sound old? Maybe I should work on sounding like an anime girl....[But do come in! There are boxes alongside the wall. Please do be careful] You set down the pizza boxes on the only chair in the room. The table is on the other side beside the window and I didn't feel like dragging it over. I set down two giant cushions on the floor and guide her to her side. Man. She's cute. As I was lost in thought staring at her.

[Wow...These cushions are really soft.]Frisk smiles as she lightly bounced on them.

[My cushions are the softest in the world!]Wait that came out wrong! Or did it? I am just taking about the cushion so nothing is wrong here....I look at her as she gets comfortable on the cushion. She looks like a giant kitty! I really want to pet her but it's rude to just fondle a stranger you never met before. I wonder if she looks as soft as she is....My stomach growl once again in protest of me not eating the deliciousness this instant. I open up the cardboard box and the perfume of pizza instantly escapes into the whole room. I smile as I pick up a slice instantly. [So What do you study here? Law?] Oh boy I wonder if She is a lawyer! If She is She would be like that comic book character! "The woman without fear!" That's so cool!

[Um...I wanted to study law...but um...I settled on magic classes.]She said well playing with her fingers.

[That's not normal! Is it?]What？They teach magic here too? I enrolled here cause of the cheap admission and the good arts program! Well, I suppose they would teach magic...just as I was lost in shock as to what poor life choice I could have made I changed the subject to something more normal as we converse like people who just met on their first date. I told her about me growing up by myself and her just casually told me about herself. She lost her sight and her family in an accident and she has been alone just like me. I rub my arms and try to think up comforting things to say but to no avail. [I am sorry. That must have been hard.]Even though I never knew my family it couldn't be possibility be as hard as losing them after you got to know them. After all<you can't miss what you never had right?>

I continue to watch her as she seemingly dozes off. Even though I can tell she is determinate and strong. That has to be hard for her. Heck, that is hard for anyone. Going through the loss her family and sight all at once. But she seems to be able to rest peacefully at least. Her face looks almost peaceful. She must have been tired after a long day....Maybe I should draw some sketches of she while she napped. But I snap out of thought and says[Anyway! Have some pizza before it's cold! I am sure it will cheer you up!]

[Pizza do sound lovely.]Frisk covers her mouth as she chuckles to herself. I stared intently at her movements. God even with no makeup on she still looked divine. Wait...is that narcissistic to think that way?

[Here!]You hand her big slice of the pizza. The pepperonis smelled wonderfully oily and the cheese stretched with strings. You put the slice into her hands as you and her palms touch briefly. It felt nice. Of course, I am not telling her that cause that would be way too embarrassing. I quickly shove a big bite of pizza in my mouth to stop myself from sputtering like an idiot.[So um...how's the pizza pretty mirror?] No! Why did you say that brain! Now she is gonna think I am hitting on her....Get it together! You just met her!

[The pizza is good...Pretty mirror?]Oh god! Even though she didn't understand what I meant by that she still flirted back! My blushing turns my face into a ripe tomato as I try to keep my fluttering beating heart in my chest and not jump out of my mouth and fly away.[Um...yeah..sorry that just came out.]

[Hee..hee don't be. I really like your voice.] She blushes as well as she brushes a stray string of hair back behind her ear.

I made small talk with her while we ate pizza. I don't know what but something just felt right about this. Like something clicked. Eventually, She dozed off a bit. [Sigh...How am I gonna finish all this pizza now...]I quietly said to myself while moving the pizza boxes to the table. I cleared away some space on the floor in case she is the type that moves around while sleeping. I gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. She is surprisingly light She felt so soft and warm too. I lied some covers on him and sat there watching her sleep. She looks cute with those chubby cheeks of hers. I restrain myself from petting her think it might wake her up. I instead decide to pick up my sketch book and draw her. The moonlight hits at just the right angle. Yes...I can feel a creation coming to me. The princess under the moon....heh that's a good title...you continue to sketch and draw deep into the night losing track of time and focusing on your work.

 _ **< All aboard the train to **_sumtington _ **. >**_

Suddenly frisk sat up as she must still be googly from the nap she kicked off her short boots and they made a clank sound when they hit the floor, she wiggled around as took off her sweater and just tossed it off the bed. She must think that she is in her room. Her perfectly evenly tanned skin shined under the moonlight. And...and...her...[0///////0]You can feel your face turning into a tomato. Did...did....did she just strip in front of you? She seemed to be sleeping comfortably...It...it wouldn't hurt to take a peak right? I...I...I am not some creep you know! I am doing this for art! Yes! Art!....>/////<

I ran my fingers gently over the sheet and carefully pull it away bit by bit.[Like what you see?]Frisk smiles as she sits up from her slumber [Yelp!!!] She wasn't asleep!....My mind turns to jelly as I try to come up with a good excuse.[Well um...I was sketching you...and...and you took your top off...so um...I kinda wanted to pose you......]The voice gradually turns from a confident excuse to a low embarrassed whimper. You wish she could see what you drew. It would be much easier to explain.

She smirked confidently and beckons you to come closer. After she got a good feel of where you are she slowly dragged her leg over to me. I can feel that her body is heating up as well as mine is too. [Would you like to help me get more comfortable?]

I can tell that her words sparked with lust. But still can't just give up control. I place the sketchbook on the chair away from what's about to happen. I smile seductively. I casually toss the scarf on to the same chair in the middle of the room. I crawl slowly forward to her. Making sure I felt like a predator about to pounce on her newly found play thing. I gently run my hand painfully slowly up her thighs. Teasing her in as I slip ever so often up to her inner thighs.

Her breathing gets more ragged as I continue to toy with her. I use my other hand to trace up her upper body. Guiding them up her smooth skin as they leave a tingly sensation behind. I can feel her heart beating faster as she is clearly turned on by this. I traced my fingers lightly up her spine and unhook the pink dotted bra she had. She let out a quiet whimper as she felt her upper body is now completely exposed. Her face flushed with redness as she wiggled back to lean against the wall. She turns her head away slightly as she tries to cover her chest in embarrassment. You decide to solve this situation by reassuring her that she looks lovely.

I take a deep breath to calm myself down as I resist the urge to just jump her bones right now. I have to make her beg for it. I think to myself as I ran my tongue over my lower lip and stared lustfully at her. I continue to tease her. I sat on top of her slowly kissing and nibbling on her ear. My hands traced down her sides feeling her smooth and soft skin. God, she smells so nice...she smelled like the sweet flowers with a hint of cinnamon mixed in. I wanted to run my tongue all over her body that instant to get more of that sweet addicting taste and smell. But I resist the urge to go overboard too soon. taking a deep breath in as you continue to offer her small burst of pleasure.

Her breathing becomes even more ragged and quick. I can hear small moans escaping her mouth. I quickly run my hand down to her hot pants. I tugged on it gently and I can feel her jolt up with excitement for just a moment. Seeing this I smirk a bit more. I now move to kissing her neck. I gently trace my tongue down her neck stopping ever so often to observe the reaction. I stop when I found the sweet spot. She let out a small squeal as she can feel that she is being teased from many places at once. I nibbled down on her skin just a bit before running my tongue over it. Leaving her with just a tingly sensation.

[Ch...Char..Chara...]I can tell she is trying to say my name.

[What is it?]I said this time tracing my hands over her soft peaked chest. She shivers with excitement and let a small gasp out of her mouth.I smirk at her reaction and continue to tease her.

[Please...please...]She tries to concentrate on her words but all her attention was diverted to other areas. I can hear the sound of cloth rubbing together as she took it upon herself to relieve herself as she rubs her thighs together. That's it! I couldn't take it anymore and just ripped the short cut hot pants off her. She yelped with excitement as she felt my hands on gripping her thighs. I took a few deep breathes as to calm myself down from pushing this too fast. After all, the night is still young and I want her to remember every second of it.

[Huff...huff...I have to say you almost got me there Pretty mirror.]I panted lustfully at the sight of a ragged turned on frisk. I ran my hand up her inner thigh up her full pants stocking. My fingers gently glance over her parts and I can tell they are already wet. Her parts pulsed with excitement every time your fingers glance over them. She lifts up her hip ever so slightly just to meet up with your fingers coupled that with the moan and heavy panting it is almost too much for you to handle.

[Nugh....Ch...Char...Chara....Please....Please....]Frisk to your surprise leaps forward and on to you. She pants heavily saying your name over and over. Her face is flushed red with lust and you can tell you are close to getting her to abandon every shred of pride she has to just to feel satisfaction. She drools a bit as she grinds herself against your thigh. She clamps you close to her not letting go. As she whispers your name over and over. Saying please again and again. It took every ounce of restraint I had to not just give in.

[Please what?]As you tilt her head towards yours. You lightly pecking her on her lips only to leave her wanting more.[I want to hear you say it.]

[Please...]

[Please what?]

[Please..please...Please fuck me....]Those words shatter any amount of restraint I had as I grab her by the waist and pins her down to the bed. I forcefully ripped a hole in her stocking as she moaned with glee. I can see her silt clearly now. The smooth and hairless pink parts are the most perfect and beautiful thing I have ever seen. The slit is shiny and dripping with fluid. It trembles with excitement as it opens and closes. I ran my tongue up it as I could not resist anymore. The sweet and slightly citrus taste drove my hunger and thirst for it on even more. I could care less that I am making loud slurping noises and my mind could focus on is her pleasurable moans. I rubbed my thumb over her clit as she lets out even more pleasurable squeals. I kept the motion up moving faster and faster with motion coupling that withdrawing all sorts of shape with my tongue. And not soon after that, she let out a long pleasurable moan as she arks her back upwards and squirts out a stream. Her lower abdomen still twitched with pleasure as she pants as her mind is still no doubt echoing what just happened.

I crawl on top of her to pull her in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around me while her tongue completely overpowered mine as it gained its way in. She wrapped her legs onto my back and gripped me even closer. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest. As I feel like I am melting into her body. Suddenly I was flipped over. I lied there surprised as she sat on top and grinned slowly against me. Her body shined under the pale moonlight as I lose my thought to how divine she looked.

Suddenly her eyes open and small blue flames glow out of them. The flame left sparks flying. Her red eyes just like mine glow purple with the blue flames as the room completely change to a different color. She pushed a hand onto my stomach and licked the fingers on her other hand seductively. I can feel something warm pressing on my stomach as it pulsed. It was a giant blue almost translucence member growing on the place where her clit was. I felt my face flush like a tomato just like she did. I gasped at the size and warmth of the thing and instinctively lifted up my hips to grind against it. She moaned a bit but pulled up from the feeling. She ran her hand up my body until she found my chin. She lifted it up face towards her face and she grinned and giggled mischievously. I gulp as I lose myself in her flaming purple almost hypnotizing gaze.

[My turn.]I gulp and brace myself. After all, the night is still young...

 


	6. Domination (Chara X Sans) <Smut!!!>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem dom ! Feet stuff! boots stuff！ Whipping! pet play! orgasm denial ！ And smut smut smut!

[Are you sure about this?]Chara asked as she raises her eyebrow. She and Sans have been dating for a few years. Over the time they had each found kinks and stuff they each liked to do in bed. They were all pretty normal until one day Sans request has become weird.Sans has found some human websites. Chara doesn't really oppose to the idea of Sans watching porn. When he does he usually is looking for something new to try out but recently he has gotten into bondage.

At first, Chara thought he just wanted to be lazy and tied down so she would do most of the work but he has been getting more and more into being dominated. Chara has mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, she loved the feeling of having control over someone on the other she really doesn't feel comfortable doing it to the person she loved.

[Yes...Honey...It'll be fine. It's just like role play.] Sans had this weird grin on his face as he shows Chara the get up he wants her to wear. It a black leather corset with matching clip on long laced stocking and knee high black leather boot heels. The get up also comes with a shirt collar with a small decorative tie and matching shirt cuffs as well. There are also some match black scoop gloves and a short leather horsewhip to complete the look.

Chara blushed profusely when She saw the getup Sans handed to him. They had done role play before but nothing on this level before. Chara looks at Sans and he blushes while scratching the back of his skull. [Wha...What do you want me to do with this...]Chara last feel words almost came out as a whimper.

[Um...you know....Um...stuff...]Sans lit up like a blue night light as he also is quite embarrassed by this. [I um...just saw some vids...and kinda wanna try this out...]

[You are turned on by this sort of stuff?]Chara was genuinely surprised. All the time she knew him She never took him for a masochist.

[Um...It's fine if you...um..We could just do the normal stuff..I mean...I am...I am just curious...]Sans starts to sputter as he looks away from Chara.

[Fine.]Chara sighs. As much as she is blushing right now she was too a little turned on by the prospect of being assertive.[But We are stopping the instant this goes too far.]

[Um. Sure.Yeah. We can do that.]Sans eyes lit up as he blushes and chuckles. While Chara sigh as the sight of her boyfriend being such a hound dog.

[Um...Should we have safe words for this sort of stuff?]Chara asked as she heard somewhere online before.

[Yeah...yeah...]Sans ponders to himself as he touches his chin.[How about "applesauce"?]

[Applesauce?]

[Yeah ain't it suppose to be something you wouldn't say normally during sex?]

[Yeah...]But why applesauce? Chara shook her head as she stops wondering about this.

[Okay I am gonna go change. No peeking!]Chara picks up the set of clothes and head for the bathroom. Her face blushed as she said the ladder part. Sans nod in agreement as He blushes and chuckles to himself.

Chara slips out of her normal clothes one by one as she neatly folds them and stacked them on the laundry hamper. She slits on the stockings first. Feeling the smooth texture run along against her legs all the way up to her thigh. She adjusts the stocking by tugging on it a few times then wiggling her toes get comfortable. She then put on the corset. The corset doesn't cover her chest. Instead, the black lace and dark red design just cover her stomach. It doesn't wrap around too tight but it does support her chest somewhat. She turns and looks in the mirror to see if she has zipped it all the way around the back. Her face was tinted red to see the image she had in the mirror. Everything about this set seems to enhance her features. Maybe she was made for this role? She thought to herself as she clips on the lace straps as well as putting on the gloves and shirt collar. She adjusts the small red tie she had which doesn't cover anything at all. She can feel her own leather gloves running against her skin while made her nipples perk up. She had no idea that she was turned on by this. She runs her leather covered fingers over her body as to see if she can repeat this fact. And the answer is confirmed when she sees her expression in the mirror. She quickly stops before it got out of hand and put the shirt cuffs on. She smirked to herself as she sees the almost complete set of Mistress gear she had on. All that's left is for her to put on the heels. She never really liked wearing them. They were not comfortable to wear so she never took a liking to them. She Arches her feet forward slipping into the knee high leather heels. After she zips them up she tries to stand up. At first, she wobbles a bit but she eventually found her stride. For some reason that these heels were not at all uncomfortable to walk in. Chara struts a few steps hearing her heels click on the floor as she again looks at herself in the mirror.

She blushes again as the person in the mirror looks completely different from what she usually looks like. She liked this transformation. It made her felt...powerful. She grinned as she turned a few times to check herself completely out in the mirror. After being satisfied with her look. She picked up the Short leather horsewhip and struts out the bathroom.

[...]Sans turned around as he just stared in awe. His face flared up like a neon sigh as does his shorts. Chara can feel herself blushing. But she pushes the feeling down and instead cracks the chip on a nearby chair. [Did...Did I give you permission to look? Pet.] Her voice starts off shaky but soon she found her commanding voice.

[Um...n..No...]Sans surprised by this was stunned for a second but quickly looks away. Chara can tell He wanted to gawk at her as he is fighting himself to look away.

Chara smiles on the inside but she does need to keep this up. [No what?]

[...No...Master.]It's surprising how fast Sans give into the role play but hearing Sans call her Master just flips a switch inside Chara and she felt even more turned on by this.

[Good Pet.]Chara struts forward as she watches sans restrain himself from looking at her. She can feel him almost vibrating with desire. She ran her fingers over to his chin and lifts it up to look at her.[Kneel.]She commanded.

Sans heeled the command as he slowly kneels down as he tries his hardest not to look at her.

[Good pet.] Chara smiles and pets Sans on the head. [Good pets should get rewards shouldn't they?]

[...]Sans held his tongue as he blushed like a bright neon sign.

[Now here is your reward. You get to gaze upon your master.]

Sans snaps his head to Chara with speed she has never seen before. She blushes happily as she is happy that after years she still turns him on. But she needs to stay in character.[Now what does a good pet say to that.]She struts around Sans in a circle. While Sans eyes follow and drink in every inch of her. He seemed to be lost in thought as he remained silent.

[Answer!]Chara use the whip and lightly whipped Sans on the shoulder.That seems to snap Sans out of his thought he quickly answers [Thank you, master.]

[It's not good to keep the master waiting.]As Chara bends over to lift up Sans skull to look at him. She licks her lips as she can tell Sans is trying desperately to sneak a peak at her perked up breasts. Chara smiles at the sight that Sans is turned on by her.But she didn't give him permission to do it yet.

[Now where were you looking at?]Chara smirked as she releases the hold and gently pushed Sans to lean against the bed on the floor.

[...]Sans seems to blush even more but he didn't want to say.

[Well seems you are already excited.]Chara rubs her boot on the erection that is showing through Sans shorts. She takes care not to be too rough only applying enough pressure enough to be teasing. Sans grunts and his at his member being grinned on by heels. Chara can feel that his member is pulsing under there. Meaning that he is actually turned on by this.

[You really are a pervert aren't you.]Chara increased her force by a bit.

[N...h..]

[Say it. I want to hear you say those words.Pet.]Chara grins as she moves her heels up and down his member.

Sans seemed to lost in this new found pleasure doesn't seem to have anything on his mind. Chara immediately removed her boot from his member.Sans looked both confused and aroused by the glare Chara shoots him.

[Only good pets get rewards.]She whipped him again this time on his arm.

[Yes Master.]Sans quickly answered and he slurps backs some drool that was about to fall out.

[Good. Now tell me what you are.]

[I am a pervert. I am a perverted pet master.] belongsSans seemed to completely given up now. His eyes are full of lust as his gaze and mind are completely devoted to her. Chara blush to the look he shoots at her. She smirks and licks her lips. She can tell at this moment that he belonged to her and no one else. And she loves that feeling. That someone trusts her enough to hand her everything of him even his pride.

[Good. Now tell me what you want.]

[I want you to step on me master.]

[Step on you where.]

[I...I...I want you to step on my member master.]

[And why is that, Pet.]

[I want to cum master. Please make me cum.]

[Well aren't you the good little pet.]Chara pulls over a chair and she sits on the chair being of a higher elevation so Sans has looked up at her. She leans over and slowly unzips on of her boot as she slides it off. She kicks it to the side. And use her foot to rub against his member again. [And good pets get rewards.]

She gently rubs the foot against his member through his shorts as he fixes his gaze on her. She felt aroused by the fact that his sight never left her. And she casually used her foot pull his pants down a bit to expose his member. The jello looking hard hot stiff member jumped out of his shorts. Chara blushed slightly at the sight of it and the already translucence liquid that is coming out of the tip. She used her big toe and index toe to grip onto the shaft. Using the smooth texture of the stocking to stimulate it. The member pulsed up and down to the slow teasing of the foot. Sans excited by the strange new sensation buck his hip up to the movement.

Chara stops again and glares at Sans [Who told you that you can move pet.]

[I am sorry master. It felt so good. I wasn't...]

[I said only good little pets get rewards right?]

[Yes master.]

[And What do bad pets get?]

[They get punished...]

[Good. Now lick this clean. You disgusting worthless pervert.]

Sans didn't even flinch at those words as he quickly forward to reach for her foot. Chara swiftly stopped her by using her other boot to step on his member. Sans hissed with pleasure as Chara grinned on the shaft while the heel part brushed against his balls.[Who told you that you can use hands? ]Sans opened his jaw and he leans forward to Chara's feet. His neon blue colored tongue reaches with hunger for her feet. She continues to tease him by keeping it slightly out of reach while increasing the speed of her heel side. [You want this don't you?] Chara said seductively. While she uses her hand to open her slit just slightly to give sans a peek at the moist juicy goods. Sans member jumps again as his eyes are focused on you teasing him now.

[..Y...mehdsx]Just as he was about to say something She stuff the tip of foot that was out of reach until this point completely in his jaw. She also increases the speed on which her boot is grinding against his member.

[Put your tongue to good use if you want to cum pet.]Chara commanded as she continues to flash him a peek of the goods. At this point, Sans tongue is moving to cover every inch of her toes. His light blue drool stains his shirt a bit but he could care less. Chara turned on by how nicely Sans is following her orders so she increases the speed of the boot. She can feel her face is heating up as well as Sans face is too. And suddenly Bright neon blue liquid comes spurting out his member. This surprised Chara as her boot is now completely coated with the sticky blueberry smelling liquid. Sans reaching his climax prematurely is left there panting and dazed with satisfaction.

[Who told you could cum pet.] Chara whips his member lightly once. This not only jolts Sans up from his dazed state but also has given him a new erection. He groans with pleasure as you glare at him.

[I am sorry...master...it felt so good..]Sans mumbles as he tries his best to deal with his new erection.

[You came all over my boot. Clean it up, pet.] Chara switches up the position she is sitting with and lifted up her boot side leg to cross over her stocking side. Sans reached for her boot with his skull. He neon tongue reached forwards as it slowly cleans the boot. Chara's face flushed with excitement as she watched him completely bent over and following her orders. She can feel herself dripping with excitement.

[Good pet.]She uses her now shiny boot lift up Sans chin to look at her. Sans seemed completely lost to lust has his tongue still hanging out. His gaze is hazy and full of desire.[You want a reward don't you?]

[Yes master.]Sans said as he panted with heavy breath. Chara smiled at this as she slowly reached for her boot to unzip it and took it off. She stood up and picked up one of the magic collars that was laying around. She smirked as she pours in a bit of magic into the collar and puts it around Sans neck. She gently put it on not to make it too tight. Sans was, however, shivering with excitement with the body contact.

[Do you know what this means pet?]Chara said while running her leather clad fingers over his Jaw. He gulped down as he can tell his eye had spark flying out of it.

[Yes. It means I am yours now Master.]

[You were always mine. Pet.]Chara smirked confidently as she gently rubbed Sans skull. [This collar means that you can't cum unless I let you. I put in special magic just for you.]

[Thank you... master.]Sans gulped with new found excitement. As he seemed to love seeing this side of Chara.

[Good pet. Now time for your reward.]Chara gripped on his collar and slowly pulled on it until Sans was on his all fours. She dragged him slowly around the room. As if she was actually walking a pet. Chara seemingly satisfied with this stopped and flipped Sans on to his back. She Kneels down slowly crawled over to his member. The blue neon member jumped and shivered with excitement. Chara gripped on to the member with her left and lightly slide up and down. She rubbed her index finger over the tip and use the translucence liquid as lube to smooth the pumping. Sans grunted as his member is being pleasured. Chara smirked as she uses her right hand to finger in his tailbone. Sans jumped a bit to the new sensation but he settles into it. Chara can tell she has a new found sweet spot so she kept it up. She slowly pumped him as she watches his expression.

[H....N....aa....]Sans tries to form his thoughts into words but the fails as his brain are now focusing on pleasure and nothing else. Chara blushed as she moves her head closer to his member. He can feel her hot breath on his member and shivers with excitement. Chara uses the tip of her tongue to draw small shape on the top of his member. Watching his reactions closely she move to guide her tongue slowly down his shaft. She can feel the heat that the member is giving off on her tongue. She moved her head down slowly. Only holding the tip in her mouth while her tongue draws around the tip as well. She takes her time slowly taking in his member only increasing the depth ever so often. Sans grunts and hiss with pleasure. Chara took a deep breathe and increase the depth she took in. Sans pleasurable moans became more audible. She had enough experience with this that she didn't gag when she took his whole member in. She can feel his hot member pulse against the inside of her throat and something dying to get out. She increases the pleasure he felt by softly rubbing his balls as well as messaging the other bit of tail bone. Sans Almost lost it when the trifold of pleasure hit him. But all he felt was he was almost there. He can't cum without her permission and Chara knows it. She kept brashly teased him. Sending him over the edge just to pull him back from being able to reach nirvana.

[Ple...Pl...Please...]

[Please what?]Chara stops what she is doing and instead crawl on to Sans. She presses both of her hand on his rib cage while still gripping on to his leash. Sans shiver and pant to his member not stimulating anymore.

[Please what?, Pet?]She slowly grinds against his member teasing him even more.Her warm folds covers and grip on to the outside of his shaft as she traces her fingers slowly down his chest.

[Please...let me...]Sans buck his him up wanting to enter but Chara just teased him even more.

[Use your words Pet. I want to hear you say them.]

[Please fuck me!]Sans lets out a whimpering beg as he bucks his hip up even more to reach Chara.But Chara gives him no solace.

[Beg. Pet. I want to hear you beg for it.]

[...I...I...Please master...Please fuck me...I want you so bad...please..]

[Not good enough Pet.]

[I....I..am your dirty little slut. I wan...I want to be inside you so bad...please...Please fuck me, master.] Sans begged with a low whimper. He bucks his member up to meet her but She just pulls away every time he almost makes entry. She hears his repeated begging which turned her on even more. She can already feel herself drip onto his member and leaving a long line of liquid behind. She licks her lips as she grips hard on the leash pulling Sans to look at her.

[Since you asked so nicely.]Chara slowly lifted her hips up and pushes down slightly onto him. She can feel her slit opening to welcome in his member but she bites back the feeling and continue to deny him entry. She can feel her muscles twitch as they too wanted to feel his member. Clear liquid dripped out of her as they coat his member giving it a wet shine. He hissed with pleasure as the warm liquid slowly drips down and coats his member. [Don't look away now pet.] Chara licks her lips as she fixes her gaze onto the now ragged mess of Sans. She sat down hard on his member giving him no warning as a wave of pleasure hits them both. The rush of his pulsing hot member almost made feel like it was going to melt her insides. It took her a few seconds to gain her grip back before moving up and down slowly. She moaned with pleasure as she felt Sans hot gaze on her as she ran her leather clad fingers over her now reddish tinted body. Chara can already tell Sans has already cum. His member jerked and pulsed but nothing is shooting out. The magical collar is doing its job as Sans drool and grunt with pleasure. His mind is continuously sending pleasure signals everywhere but he just can't no release. Chara's face flushed with pleasure as she continues to ride him. She won't let him come yet. Not until everything on his mind is to scream out her name.

She continues to ride him hard. Sitting in a way that it would swallow his member whole as she moaned with pleasure that his member is just slamming into her. She can feel it pulsing and pounding the entry into her womb. The entry way expends just enough to let his tip in and pull on it slightly on its way out. Chara drools slightly as well as the pleasure hits her in waves. She can feel her eyes getting misty as her mind dull out anything and everything else in the room. She grips on the leash harder and plays with her breasts with her free hand.

The room echoed screams and moans of pleasure as well as a continuously speeding wet slapping sound. Until Suddenly Sans let out an almost primal roar of Chara's name. He must have wanted to plead and beg for her to let him cum. But all the rushed to his mind is her name. He cried out and screamed her name as she gets more excited and slams into him harder. Causing him to call out her name even more. Chara squealed with pleasure as she continues to ride him. She can feel like she is close too. As She rides him faster and faster. She can feel sweat dripping off her body and the hear the wet sound that they are making. She rides him with all her strength as she begins to squeal with please even more.

Finally with one last pump, Sans came as the magic seemingly broke. She can feel steaming hot liquid shots up like a broken fire hydrant as his member pulsed releasing all the pent up magic inside of her. The hot liquid shooting into her womb almost send stars to her eyes as her body too shivered and twitch in ecstasy. She came as many times as Sans magic pumped into her. Her body went stiff with pleasure as it fired up and down her body like a small electrified shock. His member stayed stiff through all this pumping in magic that almost filled her womb full. Chara falls forward as she had no more strength to carry herself up. She lied in Sans arms as she purred happily while still feeling the waves of pleasure. Sans held her close to him. Feeling her radiating heat off to him as he too was panting and sweating with pleasure. Chara didn't even bother to move as Sans magic member starts to deform. She can felt warm magic dripping out of her slowly as there were nothing plugging on it anymore.

[That was amazing buttercup.] Sans pants as he tries his best to form words.Chara didn't say anything as she just nods while resting her body on his.

[Wanna try this again sometime?] Sans asked while petting Chara's hair.

Chara blushed as she tries to hide her face from him. She grips on his collar playfully stroking it.[Only if you keep this on always. pet.]She smirked as she ran her fingers down the side of his face.

 


	7. Pt.2 (Chara x B!Frisk) Shoot you with desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Dick! Magic Dick! Magic Dick! Magic Dick! Magic Dick! Magic Dick! Magic Dick! Magic Dick! Magic Dick!

Pt.2 Shoot you with desire

Chara let out a small gasp as Frisk pinned her down on the bed. She had a large glowing blue member sticking out as an extension of where her clit should have been. Her eyes opened mixing her dulled red eyes with new found lights as blue flames seemingly poured out from them giving off a light purple look that coats the entire room.

Frisk feels around for Chara as her soft hands ran up her body but stop at her face. Frisk seemed hesitant to touch her.[May I?] Frisk asked with an awkward smile on her face.

[Yes.]Chara guided her soft hand over her face to get her to have a feel of what she would look like. [You don’t have to ask you know...I did just eat you out...]Chara said lewdly as she smirks and Frisk blushes.

[You feel...pretty.]Frisk smiled as she gives Chara a heartfelt compliment. Chara smiled as she used both of her to grab a hold of Frisk’s hand.[Thanks..pretty mirror.]

[Why do you call me that?]

[Cause you look just like me.]

[Oh.]Frisk seemed to have a pretty good image of what Chara look like now. Chara sat up and guides her hand to the edge of her sweater so Frisk can lift it up. Frisk carefully slide her hand along with her sweater over Chara’s head and chara shivers with excitement as she quickly tossed the sweater somewhere in the room as soon as it went over her head. She sat there on the bed. Frisk reached forward to feel for her body. She carefully ran her fingers over Chara’s body and finding the back clasp of her bra and undoing them. Chara slides out of them as she leans forward to kiss frisk. Chara hungered for her and she quickly wrapped her arms around her feeling her fingers traced lines down her spine as they both sat in a hugging embrace on the bed.

Chara kissed her passionately as her tongue forcefully slipped into frisk mouth. Frisk yelped a little in surprise. As she quickly returned the kiss with her tongue. Their tongue twisted and folded into each other swapping fluid as the kiss went on. Chara was relentless with her attack while frisk cleverly bid her time as soon Chara was the first to be out of breath. Frisk easily overpowered her and slit her tongue all the way in. Asserting a metaphorical flag in there. Frisk soften the kiss by a bit and this time guides chara into a more soft and loving kiss. They held each other in their arms like it was meant to be. After a while, Chara began to press her panties against Frisk’s magical member. Frisk yelped a bit in delight and Chara smirked while pressing hard on the member. She still had her panties on so she doesn’t need to worry too much as she pressed on and off her member.

And frisk was finally having none of that teasing anymore. She growled as Chara can tell her magic was sparked to a level above that. Frisk straight up ripped it off her leaving Chara quite surprised. As Frisk lifts Chara up and just dropped Chara on her member. Chara moaned out loud as she did not expect any of this. She wept with ecstasy as she wrapped her legs around frisk and gripped on her tight as they sat upright on the bed. It took Chara a few seconds to get used to the magical member being inside her. As she gripped tight onto frisk. She can feel frisk heartbeat against hers. [That was a cute pair you know..]Chara said sulking.

[You shouldn’t have kept teasing me like that.]Frisk had a commanding tone to her words that made Chara shiver with delight even more. Frisk seemingly command to have her member jump up as it is mixing up her insides without Frisk even moving.

[Neg...H..]Chara tries to form words but was too lost to the sensation.

[I told you it’s my turn to take control.]Chara moaned with delight as Frisk whispered words dripping with command. She can feel her insides tightening in waves agreeing with her words.

[Ha....n..a.]Frisk bit down on Chara collarbone as She sucked hard on it. Leaving a red mark behind as she moved up to do the same on the lower part of her neck and along up to edge of her chin. Frisk can feel that the grip on her member tightens every time she does this.

[I wonder what will they think when they see this.] Frisk traced her tongue slowly back down to her collarbone. [Will they think you are a little slut or will they think you are mine?]

[Ng...a..]Chara tries to form words as she sat there teary eyed. Of course, only words can move frisk. If she could see the face that Chara is making she would have pinned her down and ravaged her already.

[Please...Please make me yours.]Chara words seemingly send frisk into overdrive as She flips Chara on to her back again. As frisk pants and wipe away her line of shiny drool from her chin[Please mark all over me...Don’t hold back...every part of me is yours.]Chara’s sweet voices reaches inside frisk as something seemingly opens as frisk almost leaps forward to kiss all over her. She bit down all over her leaving marks as prove of her love all over Chara while Chara moaned and wept with delight. Frisk turned to nibble and leave small bite marks on her breast as she thrust her magical member deep into Chara. Chara moaning and hooking in frisk tight with her legs screaming [harder!] every chance she could compose herself enough to form words.

Frisk slammed into Chara with her member as hard she could while leaving bite marks and hickeys all over Chara’s porcelain like body. If only Frisk could see what a turned on mess Chara is right now it would probably egg her even more. Chara squealed as Frisk came inside her as Chara came too. But Frisk wasn’t satisfied she quickly grabbed up her satisfied limp body up and flips her on her stomach.

[Wait...I...just..Ngag...]Frisk waste no time thrust her member into Chara again as she lifts her in a position where Chara’s smooth back would be facing Frisk and frisk grip onto both of her arms as she takes her from her back.

Chara wasn’t prepared to go again this soon so she could only whimper and moan as the second wave of ecstasy hits her. Frisk press Chara down hard onto the bed as she continues to slam into her hip from the back. Frisk again bit down on her shoulder leaving bite marks and hickeys down like a small trail down her spine. Frisk can feel her magic is sparking again as Chara’s whimper and moan are turning her on even more. Frisk can feel her member growing even bigger in size as she can feel Chara’s already tight inside becoming even tighter.

Frisk breath heavy and fast as she continues to slam into Chara with all her might and Chara whimpers and squeal in delight as she came again and again as her magical member slams into her womb and pull on it slightly on her way out. There are only fragmented sounds escaping her mouth besides her moans. Frisk pulls on Chara arms to pull her up to lean against her. Frisk put her right hand on Chara's stomach to feel the bulge that her magic member is causing while her left hand hooked into Chara’s mouth playing with her tongue with her index and middle finger. Frisk gets even more excited as she can feel her drooling and coating her hand with it. With a few final thrusts, Frisk came hard into Chara. As she lays back flat onto the bed shooting the rest of her magic into the painting jello like mess of a Chara on top of her. Frisk felt Chara’s wet hot skin against her own as she can feel a steady stream of magic pumped into her. Frisk held both hands over Chara stomach as she can feel her twitching with pleasure. Frisk tries to regain her breath and say something but she was too tired so she just ends up cuddling Chara. She flops Chara down on her side not minding that the pillow is on the side of their feet nuzzling into Chara as they both pass out from the pleasure and being too tired to move.

Man.

They are gonna be sore all over tomorrow...


	8. Bend but not break(Jelly!Sans x Chara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much lust magic...so much...sins....I am sorry Asriel....

 

Sans can see her smiling warmly towards that goat boy. Sans grit his teeth and curse under his breath. Ever since frisk has brought goat boy back from being a flower Chara has been spending more and more time with him. They seemed close. Too close. Sans felt like something was burning a hole inside of him. His eyes hazy with jealous rage and pain. She smiled at him so warmly. She never showed sans this smile before even if when they were dating.

That goat boy is gonna steal her away from me...

They have a history...

They grew up together...

Who's to say they didn't already done things together already?

All he needs to do is flash a smile and Chara would be swooning.

Sans can't allow that. [She is mine. Every bit of her. She is mine and mine alone! But she is so beautiful too...]Sans can't stand it anymore as he can feel himself spiral into a fit of jealousy. He can feel his magic flairs up in bursts every second she spends with him. Until Sans couldn't take it anymore and teleports him to Chara and then her with him to his room.

[San...What are....Hng...]Sans forcefully kiss her as he slams her hard into a wall. She tries to push him away at first but Sans already slipped his hand into her pants as he hooked his middle and ring finger in. Chara shook as she is both confused and being hit with a wave of pleasure. Sans can feel her stiff body soften into his and his fingers already wet. Sans pulled out his fingers as he stuck them in her mouth.

[Already dripping eh? Well aren't you a little slut...]Sans grinned as his eye sparkled and lit up with purple colored flame. Chara eyes widen with shock as she can tell Sans didn't feel like himself.[Now lick them clean you dirty little slut.] Sans can feel Chara using her tongue to run over every inch of Sans bones. Sans can feel his magic burning even brighter as he pulled out and used his thumb and index bone to grip out her tongue.

[...]Sans smiled lustfully as he pinned her tongue in place while he continued to reach in her pants with the other. Besides the mumbled moans that Chara was making all she could do Was drool. Her breath was so hot and heavy that she had to breath through her mouth. Making the scene even more erotic.

Sans worked quicker with his fingers. He had a plan. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her not in a million years. But what he could do is bent her slightly. Just enough so that anytime she is out and about she had him on his mind. He wants her to be dripping always. He wants her to be wet just thinking about his name. And he is not letting her out of this room until she knows that too.

Sans could feel that her body twitching as she was ready to come. But sans release her at once. He took a step back and watch her twitch in confusion as she slides down towards the floor. Sans pick out a red stubbed collar and twirled it in his hand. Chara looked him hazily. [You been a bad little slut...flirting with that goat boy like I am not there...It seems like I need to teach you to not forget me...]

[I'll make sure of that...that I will always be on your mind.]Sans slowly walks forward as Chara looks up at him. [Now if you want to cum...Be a good girl and strip for me.]

Chara blushed as she seemed pleased for some reason. She slowly dragged her sweater skirt over her and toss it aside as well as kicking off the rest of her clothes except her thigh high stockings. Sans watched her every move as his eyes scanned over every inch of her skin. Her pale and slightly pink skin is perfect in every way. Chara kneels on all fours and crawled slowly towards Sans making sure that he can see her in every angle.

Bad move...She shouldn't be teasing Sans. Not right now...Sans smirked evilly as he makes a mental note that he will make her regret teasing him. He reaches forward with his hand to lift up her chin and tie on the collar. He made sure it was just tight enough so she had to breathe through her mouth. Making her sticking her tongue already. She breathed ragged and steamy...Sans can see sparks of purple come out of her dulled ruby eyes as she already sticking out her tongue and drooling. It was really weird since Sans hasn't even begun yet but He couldn't care less as he was too drooling with desire.

[Now~be a good girl and open wide~]Sans wipe away his now bright purple neon drool with his sleeves. Chara opened her lips as wide as they could and her tongue stuck out. Sans took out a round metal ring with leather straps on the side. He carefully put the ring into her now wide open mouth. Adjusting it so it wouldn't hurt her teeth and tighten the straps behind her head. Sans smirk and gaze at his work. Her mouth is stuck open as her tongue is also stuck in place with leather straps. Sans pets the side of her face as she nuzzles into his hand. He can see her eyes sparked again with purple magic. Almost in the shape of a heart.

[Heh...So you want this hun?] Sans pulls his now purple glowing member out and Chara instantly reaches for it. But she forgot she was still tied to the bed post and she could only reach the tip of it slightly with the tip of the tongue. She moans and drools as she kept only being able to reach the tip by a bit. Sans grin widens as he watches her struggle with glee.

[You want this, don't you...you dirty little slut..] Sans slowly pumps his member and tease it just to be in reach of her only to pull away. Leaving Chara to whimper and mumble out sounds.

[Heh...Look at you...]Sans said as he looks down at her. She is dripping already as a light purple magic sparked out of her eyes. [How much do you want to taste this?]

Chara makes mumbled and groans and squeals. She can only say so much with tongue pinned to her lower lip. Sans just looked at her with a smug grin as she continues to struggle to reach it. Finally Sans couldn't resist any longer as he walks forward and grabs her head and slams his member into her throat. She let out a squeal and she tries her best to clamp down on it. The sensation is almost driving Sans insane. The hot wet feeling surrounding his member the slightly cold metal feel brushing against his member and the dulled lust filled gaze Chara shoots her to send him completely into overdrive. He grips onto her head and thrusting in as hard and fast as he could. He can feel more of the purple magic enveloping him as he can feel his left eye completely burning up. The room is tinted purple as he continues to deep throat her. And finally, he came all the way inside. His member jumped and pumped an ungodly amount of magic out. As Chara swallowed it all. Her throat glowed purple as she did. And her eyes sparkled with more magic as her pupils dull out only leaving a small imprint of purple heart on them. Sans quickly removed the gag and lifts her up onto the bed. He slams into her with her screaming in delight. The hearts in her eyes lit up every time Sans slams into her. It was a curious sight but Sans could care less. The more he slams into her the more desire he felt. It was like something inside of him is setting him on fire. Sans lifted her up to him and bit down hard on her collar bone. Chara squealed and held on to Sans with her arms behind his head and her legs hooking onto his back. The sensation of Chara taking his member in even harder almost made Sans cum. He continues to thrust without holding back. As he bit down in another place on her pale and easily bruised the skin.

Sans pumped hard into her as he finishes his last thrust. His body contorts hard as he tries to reach his member in deeper. But somehow he felt even more burning desire. It didn't stop for anything it just burned even brighter. Chara came and let out a pleasure filled moan as her body again sparked with purple magic as she passes out.

But Sans wasn't finished. If anything he was more turned on as he felt like he wanted to scratch out his skin just to get the desire out of him. But the feeling of wanting to ravage her just kept on burning more and more. Sans felt like he was going insane. But he couldn't focus on that. All he wanted was her. He wanted everything from her. And those desires kept eating at him like an uncontrollable flame. And so he kept on kissing her and thrusting until she woke up to the pleasure. He bit down all over her this time hard enough to draw blood. But he didn't stop he couldn't. All he could hear is her calling his name over and over. And her warm soft body in his arms. His fingertips dug deep into her back and he kept on thrusting until he came over and over. He can feel his magic getting out of control but he didn't care. Time meant nothing to him. Everything else meant nothing to him. All he could see is her. And the desire to hear her call his name. Hours...days even has gone and past and they spent every one of those in this room grunting and moaning. They didn't feel tired or In need of rest. Somehow the purple magic kept them going. They would pass out from the pleasure only to wake up to one of them humping the other.

And this time Sans wanted to try something new. His whole body now is glowing neon purple. He can feel his desires taking hold of every bit of him. He ran his fingers over her slightly bulged up tummy. He pressed on it lightly and purple sticky liquid came oozing out of her slit. He seemed really proud of that and kissed her on her cheek. He took out red ropes from the draws and string them up to the ceiling. He fastens it nice and tight like so it wouldn't come lose. He then tied the ropes to bind her wrists to hoist her up. He carefully lifted her up So she would be standing. Warm purple neon liquid dripped out her as she was standing on her toes. Sans felt himself sparking again as he runs his finger up her spine and just then the door was kicked in.

Asriel POV

[What the!?] Chara and Sans has been missing for a whole week by this point. I knew they were doing something since that stupid smiley trash bag always had a jealous streak to him. I just didn't know it was this. Chara looked dazed with dull red eyes as purple magic dripped from her leg. She had bite marks and bruise all over her pale skin. There are rope burns on the joints of her body as well as a collar on her neck. She seemed to be strung up by Sans as he fondles her before my eyes.[Get away from her!] I shout to the skeleton who now is almost glowing neon purple. I can tell something happened to his magic. As he usually glows blue...something is not right here...

[So you came to steal her from me again...]Sans said while the purple flame in his left eye grew stronger. [It's okay...I have some plans for you too...]Sans chuckles as he teleports quickly.

Suddenly I feel something blunt hit me as I blackout...The last thing I hear before was[you get to...]

POV back

Sans tied up Asriel on a chair he pulled it in front of Chara he was planning on something else but this was something better. He can enjoy the face that goat boy will make when he takes her in front of him. Sans member throbbed just thinking about it. He licked away his purple drool as He grips her legs up making an "M" shape the faces towards the goat boy. He thrusts into her hard as she wakes up with a yelp filled with pleasure. Purple neon liquid dripped out of her as Sans moved her up and down. With the help of gravity on the way down Sans was able to go deeper. He can feel his member touching the walls of her womb and pull on the entry way on the way out.

[Ah...You little slut...Um..so tight...you must like having an audience hun?] Sans whisper into her ear as he continues to thrust up.

[Well...He is gonna be here...for...a long..time..Huff...]Sans moves his hand to pinch on her nipple pulling and teasing it. Causing her to scream and calls out his name.

[That's right...Say my name!]He thrust into her harder as he bit down on her neck. She came again. Squirting liquids everywhere as Sans kept thrusting into her unrelentingly.

[Wha...hun....?]The goat boy wakes up and tries to move his hands but they are tightly tied behind his back. He tries his best to wiggle out of the chair but to no avail.

[Hey. Look...The goat boy woke up. He is looking at you right now...]Sans kept up his thrusts while moving her face to look at Asriel.

[Huff....e..You like that don't you...got tight on me all of sudden...]Sans almost came as she tightens and moaned in excitement.

[Oh..You are dirty little....huf....You like this don't you...]Sans peeked at Asriel as he watches in horror what they are doing to each other. Sans can tell as much as Asriel didn't want to see this he was aroused by Chara.

[You like that him watching don't you...You like that his using his eyes to scan all over you...]Sans whispers into her ear as she nods. Her voice is mostly occupied with screams moans of Sans name and nothing else. She squirted again this time with Sans coming into her. A wave of magic pulsed through her body as Sans kept on thrusting up. The magic pulsed more and more as she came with every thrust Sans made.

[Ehaaa! Enough!!!] Black lines grew up and down Asriel body and face as he grew in size. He easily ripped apart the chair as he releases a wave of blinding magic everywhere. Knocking everyone in the room out.

Asriel POV

I panted as I just turned hyper death mode. The sight of Sans having his way with my sister was just too much for me to bear. I quickly cut the passed out Chara down as I rip her out her binds like they were made out of tissue paper. I gently put her on the bed as I lied some covers over her. I opened one of her eyes with my paw just to see what's going on. I saw a purple pulsing heart and instantly knew what is going on. I quickly picked her up and cradled her with one arm and dragged on to Sans with the other.

I quickly hovered my way to the lab to get help from Alps. Chara and Sans were caught up with lust magic. I strapped them into different beds and watched them closely as I explained to Alps. Lust is something that can be triggered by strong feelings when a monster is about to go into heat. Usually if two monsters go into lust they can burn out quickly. But when a human and a monster go into one it never ends. Humans store up this magic like a rechargeable battery and charge the monster. So it is a never ending cycle of magic washing over the both of them. This is dangerous because when the magic gets too much it could just short out the human.

There isn't any way to get the magic out. Making them cum would just recharge the magic in there. So the best they can do is just watch over them as they wait it out. I watched over Chara as I used cold wet towels to wipe away the beads of magic that are sweating out of her. It was also hell listening to her begging me to fuck her over and over as she is always on the verge of being able to orgasm and not being able to. The detox went on for days for Chara. While Sans came out of it only after one day. He wasn't allowed to visit as he would only trigger her to go into lust for longer. And l was feeling petty about the treatment Sans gave me. Finally, the detox ended for Chara as she came normally after the 5 th day of the detox. She passed out after that as l cleaned and bandaged her wounds and bruises. She was all wrapped up like a mummy by the time I was done. I sighed and stroked her hair waiting for her to wake up again. Sans was barred from the room even though he came out of the lust spell he still could go into heat any second. And again I was feeling petty.

[Morning...azzy..]Chara woke up from her three-day straight nap as she greets me with a smile. She tries to move but everything hurts so she stopped trying.

[Morning. How are you feeling?]

[Like I couldn't walk for days...]

[Oh I don't doubt that.]I chuckled as she groaned [ You been at the bone zone for two weeks straight.]

[Was it really that long?]

[Yep.]

[Ung....]Chara seemed to be remembering what happened as her face turned into a tomato.

[Did I...?]

[Yep.]

[In front of..]

[Yep.]

[........]Chara's face almost glowed neon red.

[It's fine...you were under a spell.]

[...]Chara nods as she hides her face under the blanket.

I yawn and stands up to stretch. I walked to the door and wanted to go grab something for her to drink before she asked me a question that nailed me in place.

[Um...do...you...um...wanna join us...next time?]


	9. Preview of next sumt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time frisk is a boy! Who loves dresses! Frisk x sans preview! As in maid cosplay cross-dressing frisk with Sans. I have shit ton of work and school stuff to do so I won't be able to write more until this weekend. so um..something to tie you over sorry. =P

****_ Extra special coffee(Maid! Frisk X Sans) _ ** **

Sans has always had a thing for Frisk. Doesn’t matter what they looked like or which timeline they were in something always pulls them together. Some times Frisk is a cute girl who has a poker face like no one has ever seen. Some times she would smile kindly and flash her hazel red eyes at everyone. Flirting with everyone she sees. Sometimes Frisk is even a he. This never stopped Sans from falling for them. So long as they were Frisk nothing else mattered to Sans as he always found himself head over heels for them.

And this time Frisk was something special. At first Sans thought it was his sweet beautiful angel who fell down here. He fell for her the second he saw her. Her skin was perfectly tanned and her short hair curled just a bit making her puffy princess look perfect without effort. She had a sweet voice too. A little tomboyish but it suited her small and flexible frame. It wasn’t later until Sans found out that Frisk was a he. Sans was surprised but he was...more turned on by this. He didn’t care what frisk identified as or what they prefer to wear. He was just glad it was them. And who is he to judge someone when he is a skeleton.

This frisk loved to dress up and role play. Sans goes along with it...well why wouldn’t he? Sans thought to himself as he tapped his finger on the table. Frisk has ordered a new costume and it has arrived in the mail today. Needless to say Sans was excited. He loved seeing all the different things that they would put on. And he also loved helping them breaking it in.

Frisk has been changing for a long time. Sans got worried and knocked on their door. [Hey...babe...something wrong?]

[No..no..]Frisk said through the door[Um it’s just not what I expected.]

[Don’t worry. I am sure you look sexy.]

[I do~]Frisk cheerfully proclaimed so[ But that’s not the point.]

[Well...babe can you at least let me in to see what’s wrong?]

[...]Sans hears an embarrassed whimper on the other side before the door unlocked.

Sans walked in and closed the door behind him. He turned around as he was in awe. They looked amazing. They were in a sort of fluffy maid costume. They had white laced hand band on with small decorative bows on the side. Their face blushed with pinkness as they try to hide their face from Sans. Their arms held against their bare chest as the laced cuffs brushed against smooth skin. the white laced apron had a black bow in the middle but it only ran down from the stomach instead of the chest. The puffy laced shoulders were still there along with a good amount of decorative bows on them. The dress only barely covered the start of thighs as the three layers of white lace puff up against the black over their dress. Her beautiful smooth thighs were completely exposed as her laces white stocking only goes up to her knees. They pressed down in front of the dress to cover more of their thighs and their arms covered their exposed chest. their black buckled platform shoes clicked on the hardwood floor as the shifted around nervously. [You…don’t have to stare like that…] They smiled shyly as they blushed even more.

[Sorry..babe…um I think I just lost myself in how sexy you are…]

[You really think so?] They smiled more brightly this time. Spinning around as the dress puff up and Sans almost felt a nose bleed coming. They were not wearing underwear. Sans was flashed with a hint of their hairless goods and well as their perfectly shaped bottom.[I ordered this online…I thought they made the dress wrong but…]

[Babe…let’s just call it a happy little accident.] Sans was defiantly happy that this happened. This set is defiantly a keeper. He can feel his magic forming just by looking at them.

[But I can’t wear this one out…]This was supposed to be for a special maid day Muffet's café. Where all proceeds go to spider charity.

[Well…order another one…and well…]Sans leant in closer and held both of frisk’s hands in his palms and whispered the last part [Why don’t we keep them to ourselves.]

[But…]Frisk blush as they saw the face Sans made when he said that.

[You have to practice right?]Sans kept whispering in their ear[I mean if you could wear this when it’s just the two of us surely you could wear the real deal at Muffet's.]

[But..]

[Come on…please~]Sans said with his best sad puppy face. He knows frisk couldn’t refuse him once he does that.

[Fi…Fine…]Frisk blushed as they smiled at Sans. [Papy is still at undyne cooking right?]

[Yep.]

[Well Why don’t we go to the kitchen…Master~]Frisk smiled as they made a heart sign with their heart as they lifts one of their legs up.

[….]Sans blinked a few times as he stared at them in awe. He can feel his face burning up to a neon blue.

[What…]Frisk’s face is now glowing brighter than Sans.

[Nothing…]Sans smiled as he scratched the back of his head[I am just thinking how luckily I am to be dating you.]

[Well aren’t you a dear~]Frisk quickly kissed Sans on the cheek and ran downstairs to prepare the kitchen. While Sans teleported everywhere locking every door and covering every window. He can’t have anyone screwing this up now. 

****_ <I didn't have time to write more so call this a preview...What am I doing with my life....> _ ** **


	10. Extra special coffee(Maid! Frisk X Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maid cosplay!
> 
> Also Frisk is crossdressing.
> 
> They are they.
> 
> Even though they are a he Sans still love them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans has always had a thing for Frisk. Doesn’t matter what they looked like or which timeline they were in something always pulls them together. Sometimes Frisk is a cute girl who has a poker face like no one has ever seen. Sometimes she would smile kindly and flash her hazel red eyes at everyone. Flirting with everyone she sees. Sometimes Frisk is even a he. This never stopped Sans from falling for them. So long as they were Frisk nothing else mattered to Sans as he always found himself head over heels for them.

And this time Frisk was something special. At first Sans thought it was his sweet beautiful angel who fell down here. He fell for her the second he saw her. Her skin was perfectly tanned and her short hair curled just a bit making her puffy princess look perfect without effort. She had a sweet voice too. A little tomboyish but it suited her small and flexible frame. It wasn’t later until Sans found out that Frisk was a he. Sans was surprised but he was...more turned on by this. He didn’t care what frisk identified as or what they prefer to wear. He was just glad it was them. And who is he to judge someone when he is a skeleton.

This Frisk loved to dress up and role play. Sans goes along with it...well why wouldn’t he? Sans thought to himself as he tapped his finger on the table. Frisk has ordered a new costume and it has arrived in the mail today. Needless to say Sans was excited. He loved seeing all the different things that they would put on. And he also loved helping them breaking it in.

Frisk has been changing for a long time. Sans got worried and knocked on their door. [Hey...babe...something wrong?]

[No..no..]Frisk said through the door[Um it’s just not what I expected.]

[Don’t worry. I am sure you look sexy.]

[I do~]Frisk cheerfully proclaimed so[ But that’s not the point.]

[Well...babe can you at least let me in to see what’s wrong?]

[...]Sans hears an embarrassed whimper on the other side before the door unlocked.

Sans walked in and closed the door behind him. He turned around as he was in awe. They looked amazing. They were in a sort of fluffy maid costume. They had white laced hand band on with small decorative bows on the side. Their face blushed with pinkness as they try to hide their face from Sans. They arms held against their bare chest as the laced cuffs brushed against smooth skin. the white laced apron had a black bow in the middle but it only ran down from the stomach instead of the chest. The puffy laced shoulders were still there along with a good amount of decorative bows on them. The dress only barely covered the start of thighs as the three layers of white lace puff up against the black overdress. Her beautiful smooth thighs were completely exposed as her laces white stocking only goes up to her knees. They pressed down in front of the dress to cover more of their thighs and their arms covered their exposed chest. their black buckled platform shoes clicked on the hardwood floor as the shifted around nervously. [You…don’t have to stare like that…] They smiled shyly as they blushed even more.

[Sorry..babe…um I think I just lost myself in how sexy you are…]

[You really think so?] They smiled more brightly this time. Spinning around as the dress puff up and Sans almost felt a nose bleed coming. They were not wearing underwear. Sans was flashed with a hint of their hairless goods and well as their perfectly shaped bottom.[I ordered this online…I thought they made the dress wrong but…]

[Babe…let’s just call it a happy little accident.] Sans was defiantly happy that this happened. This set is defiantly a keeper. He can feel his magic forming just by looking at them.

[But I can’t wear this one out…]This was supposed to for a maid day Muffet's café.

[Well…order another one…and well…]Sans leant in closer and held both of frisk’s hands in his palms and whispered the last part [Why don’t we keep them to ourselves.]

[But…]Frisk blush as they saw the face Sans made when he said that.

[You have to practice right?]Sans kept whispering in their ear[I mean if you could wear this when it’s just the two of us surely you could wear the real deal at Muffet's.]

[But..]

[Come on…please~]Sans said with his best sad puppy face. He knows frisk couldn’t refuse him once he does that.

[Fi…Fine…]Frisk blushed as they smiled at Sans. [Papy is still at undyne cooking right?]

[Yep.]

[Well Why don’t we go to the kitchen…Master~]Frisk smiled as they made a heart sign with their heart as they lift one of their legs up.

[….]Sans blinked a few times as he stared at them in awe. He can feel his face burning up to a neon blue.

[What…]Frisk’s face is now glowing brighter than Sans.

[Nothing…]Sans smiled as he scratched the back of his head[I am just thinking how luckily I am to be dating you.]

[Well aren’t you a dear~]Frisk quickly kissed Sans on the cheek and ran downstairs to prepare the kitchen. While Sans teleported everywhere locking every door and covering every window. He can’t have anyone screwing this up now.

[Welcome back~Master] Frisk had a sweet smile on their face as they tilted their head to Sans. Sans, however, couldn’t contain himself any longer gripped Frisk into his arms and kissed them roughly. Frisk yelped a bit surprised by the roughness. Sans neon blue tongue snaked into their mouth and explored to his heart content. He moves one his hand onto their chest fondling with the soft flat chest and the pink tip on them. Sans can feel frisk shiver again when he sneaked their hand down their skirt and rubbed their member.

[M..master…aren’t we moving a bit too quick?]Frisk sound a bit hesitant to this sudden sensation of pleasure.

[Sorry..babe…I couldn’t resist any longer.]Sans says as his licks his teeth. His hand kept message their member and he uses his fingers to gently stroked them as he kept kissing and rubbing their chest. Frisk grabbed on to Sans as their soft small hands ran up and down Sans back. Their hand softly brushed and massaged Sans spine while Sans continued to pleasured Frisk.

[Sans…I…am…]Sans knew that look in frisk eyes has he speeds up his hand. He has been keeping frisk on their tippy toe for a while now. And with the swift fast motion, Frisk came as their legs give out. Frisk panted as they sat on the floor.

Sans smirked as they themselves has been extremely turned on by this. Their magic neon blue bulge is already showing through their black shorts. Frisk blushed as they can feel the heat radiating out from the shorts. They rubbed their hands smoothly on Sans pelvis bone as they slowly pulled down Sans’ black shorts. Sans pulsing neon blue member jumped out to meet them. As a bit of light blue liquid is already oozing out of the top. Frisk looks at the member in awe as they rub their soft tiny hand on the member.

[It’s so big…]Frisk blush as they stare intently at the member.

[You say that every time you see it babe…]Sans blush as he scratched the back of his head.

[Yeah but it is so much bigger than mine…]Frisk rubs the member with both of their hands as they plant little kisses on them.

[Nagh….Babe….]Sans blush even harder as he can feel his entire skull lighting up like a neon sign.

Frisk smirks as they use their face to rub against the member. Sans can see his member pulsing as the member was almost the entire length of their cute face. Sans swallows some drool as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

Frisk rubbed the member some more as their hand moved up and down the member while their warm wet tongue glided over the tip in a smooth cycle motion. Sans gasped at the pleasure as Frisk starts to take in his tip. Sans felt, even more, pleasure and they continued on. Sans gently placed their hand on their head. Slightly gripping on their hair as he feels the pleasure intensifies.

Frisk with one smooth motion takes it in completely.[Ahgn…ba..babe….Don’t do that so suddenly…you almost made me…] Sans almost yelped in surprised as Frisk suddenly took his member in whole. He can feel the sides of their throat coating and squeezed against his member. Frisk wiggled their eyebrows mischievously as they blushed. They continue to slowly pleasure Sans as their how freed hand rubbed against the inside of his femur bone. Sans moaned as Frisk worked wonders with their body. Frisk took the other of their hand and decided to please themselves as well.

Frisk speeds up with them taking in the member. Sans can feel their pelvis bones being tickled by the hot breath that Frisk is breathing out. They watched as Frisk lift up their skirt to pleasure themselves as well as rubbing and squeezing their chest. Sans let out a low toned moan as he couldn’t handle it anymore. He fully grips onto their head and starts to thrust deeper into their throat. Sans can feel their left eye lighting up as well as drool dripping down from their teeth. Frisk moaned with pleasure as they seemed to be enjoying Sans hot member roughly thrusting into their throat. They moved to squeeze their now stiff peak as well as quicken the speed they pleasure themselves.

And Just as Sans came Frisk did too. Sans held on to their head as he finishes the last of his few thrusts as he can feel his hot magic shooting down and coating the inside of Frisk's throat. Sans pulled out of Frisk as some of the magic still continue to drip out of the tip. Even as Sans came his magic member is still there. He can feel his member throb even harder now glistening with a new wet shine. He panted as he watches frisk licking their fingers. Mixing his magic with their liquid as the taste them both.

[Mumm….]Frisk made a yummy noise as they continued to lick all the drops of magic clean off Sans member. Sans almost growled as watches them lick their lips. They looked so sexy and divine.

And suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.[NYE~]Crap! Papy is coming home early!? Sans quickly picked frisk as he ran up the stairs to hide in their room. Sans complete forgot to teleport as Sans pressed Frisk and themselves against the door to listen if Papy is going away anytime soon.

Papy knocked on the door again[Brother? The great papyrus just came to get a new pot for cooking!]

[Yeah! Punk! So open the door now!]Oh double crap Undyne is here too! Sans tries his best to keep quiet as he listened. He can feel his member brush against the Frisk’s hips but now is not the time…..Just as he was about to continue his thought frisk wiggled and grinded against his member.  
[What are yo….]Sans was about to exclaim but his teeth were covered by Frisk’s hand. They made a quite gesture as they blushed but kept grinding on Sans member with their hip.

[Nye? Brother? Hello?]Papy called out even louder.

[Maybe they went out!]Undyne exclaimed loudly.

[Nye! That is possible! The door is locked.]As Papy twisted on the door knob. Thank god for locking the door right?

Papy opened the door as the door creaked. Sans almost made a whimpering noise as Frisk continued to tease him. Sans shoots a blushing glare at Frisk but they just smirked mischievously.

[Well nobody is home! Let’s go to the kitchen!]Papy exclaimed in his normal excited voice.[Nye! The lazy bones! They left the house without cleaning the kitchen!]

Crap! Crap Crap! Sans can feel himself Shivering but Frisk didn’t let up. Both of their hands pressed on the door as they leant back and forth to grinded on his member. They blushed as they continued to tease Sans. They pressed their soft pink shivering hole against the tip of Sans’ member. Sans feels their tip being swallowed by their inside just a bit before them pulling out. Sans looked down as their hole opened and closed a bit flashing him their deep red wet insides.

[Hun? What do ya mean?]Undyne seemed curious. While Frisk never let up with the teasing. They even boldly let out small muffled moans as they teased and tried to egg Sans on.

[They spilt cream everywhere! And the lazybones left without cleaning.]

[Nagha!] Frisk let out a surprised moan as Sans had enough of their teasing and just pushed his member into their hole. He can feel their hole excited and already moist. Their hole pulsed in waves and clenched onto his member. He can feel his member burning up almost like it was gonna melt. Their tight hole clenched at him in waves. The sensation felt so nice that it almost made Sans came right there.

[Hun? Did you hear something?]Unyne said loudly.

[NYE? I didn’t hear anything.]

[Hum..] Sans quietly thrusts into frisk. While pressing them against the door. His breath was hot and heavy his whole body was pressed on to theirs. Frisk let out quite moans. As they bit their lips trying to not moan out loud. Sans used on of his hand to pin both of their wrists up above them while he moved to tease their nipples with the other.

[A..gh…na]Frisk carelessly let another yelp escape as Sans pulled and softly twisted on their nipple.  
[There it is again!]Undyne screamed

[Nye? Are you sure? The great papyrus didn’t hear anything.]

Sans kept at it. As the room filled with wet slapping noises and small ruffling of cloth. [Naghhh!!I am going to investigate! There better not be a thief! Cause I will catch you punk!] Undyne stomped around as they tried to look for the intruder.

[Think they will find us Babe?]Sans whispered into Frisk’s ear while licking it at the same time. Frisk bit on to their lip even harder as they try to contain their moan. Sans can feel their inside tightening again.

[You are turned on by this aren’t ya?] Sans moved their pelvis bones as they slide their hand down Frisk’s body. Sans nibbled on Frisk’s neck and brushed over it with this tongue. Frisk body shivered as a wave of pleasure hits them. Sans can feel his member jumping inside of Frisk as he was also turned on how much Frisk was holding back.

Sans can hear the clank of boots coming up the stairs. A small blue flame lit up in his left eye as he moved his hand now on to their member as his other hand lifts them up by the chest. Frisk leant their body back against Sans. Their legs opened as wide as they can as Sans played with their breast their member and their hole. Frisk drooled as they covered their mouth with both of their hands to contain the moans of pleasure.

Sans licked the back of their spine up to their neck to continue to tease them. He can feel that gravity is helping his member getting in deeper and brushing against their sweet spot on the way up. The boot steps came closer and closer to their door. Sans can feel Undyne is just about to twist on the doorknob while Papy shouted loudly.

[Nye! It’s that dog again! Nye come back here with my bone!!!!]They can hear the small borks of a dog downstairs as well as the sound of Papyrus running after the dog.

The boot steps quickly turned to run after the dog.[Nagh!!! Come back here and face me!!!] The screams of Undyne got further away as they hear a crash of window and the sound of a dog being chased outside.

Sans quickly turned and pinned Frisk onto the bed. He raised their hip High up into the air as their fluffy dress falls forward. Sans can see their face blush due to them being pinned on the bed with their hip raised high above them. Their small quite member jumped as they had the perfect view of what’s going on. Sans thrusts downward into quick and hard. They finally don’t need to be quite anymore as Frisk lets out cries of excited moans. And sans kept up the work with his pelvis. He gripped on to their perfect round shaped butt cheeks as he slapped on them lightly. This excited Frisk as they let out an even loud moan as their member jumped up and down.

Sans brushed his member against their sweet spot over and over until They came first. Sans can see their member pumping out hot liquid over their bare chest as he kept on thrusting. He is nowhere near satisfied as he continued to thrust his pelvis. Frisk blushed hard as they continued to moan out and scream Sans name. Sans even more turned on by this pushed his member in with his full body weight. Frisk came again and again before Sans finally lets out all his magic inside of Frisk. He grunted as a steady stream of hot neon blue magic shot into her. As they came one final time. Sans sat back onto the bed he panted as beads of sweat dripped down from his forehead. He watches as Frisk covered in his liquid pant happily as their chest went up and down as they catch their breath. Their leg still opened wide as the magic slowly dripped out of them. Sans kept watching them as they were a satisfied mess. Sans smirked as he blushed hard, he then crawled forward and over frisk to kiss them.

[That was amazing babe….]Sans says as he pulled away from the long passionate kiss he just gave them.

[Un hun…]Frisk blushed as they smiled sweetly at Sans. The skeleton returned the blush as he continued to kiss them. He can feel their arms warped around him and did their legs. He can feel their small member hard again brushing against their pelvis.

[Already up for round two Babe?]Sans smirked as beads of sweat dripped down his skull.

Frisk blushed as they grinded against Sans again. Causing his magic member to form instantly.

[Wait...I need..a nap…]Sans plead for mercy as they were flipped on their back. Frisk now on top of them using their now well-lubed hole to tease Sans. They Sat down on it all the way. As Sans grunted and moaned.

Ah…babe…you are gonna be the death of me you keep boning me like this…Sans thought to himself as Frisk kept on riding him with a lustful stare in their eyes.


	11. Mask of love(UF!Paprus x Chara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much smut in this one....Not even that much lemon...don't know if soul sex counts...well I hope you enjoy this...

Papyrus and Chara are having sex. The room echoed muffled grunts and wet slapping noises as the night went on. Papyrus has since dated the human in secret. They are still underground as the human decided to stay here. So did the monsters. Even if the barrier has been broken most monsters chose to stay. The relation between human and monsters were tense, to say the least, so any shift in any sort of way will cause a big problem. And a human and monster in a relationship? How much would you like to bet the humans will throw a fit over that? That’s why they been dating in secret. At first, they enjoyed the little game of hide and seek. But recently the human has seemed more and more hurt by the mask Papyrus sometimes have to put on with her in front of others.

Chara’s soft hands brush over the scars on Papyrus hard bone face. Papyrus nuzzles into it a bit as he leant in to press his fangs against her soft lips. He takes care to only brush it against her so it wouldn’t hurt her. Chara lets out a soft moan as Papyrus’s Deep red neon member slams into her.

Chara usually is quite. Most of the time she is reading or daydreaming about something. Papyrus likes everything about this girl. Her rosy pink cheeks, her pale smooth skin, Her long flowing chocolate brown hair that she ties up with two horn hair bands. Papyrus thought about her as he lowered his head snaked his tongue over her slightly flat chest. She tastes sweet like chocolate as his wet neon red tongue drew shapes all over her. She lets out a small gasp of pleasure as Papyrus coldly chuckled at the that. When he said she was quite he wasn’t kidding. She only says things when she means it. Like the first time she came around Both him and his worthless brother thought the human was mute until one day she said “Go fuck yourself” When Sans was telling a tasteless lewd joke then she went back to not saying anything. That’s part of what made Papyrus like her. He liked teasing her until she finally says something to him. Her words always meant what she said. And he found that refreshing among all the monsters that won’t stop spewing crap.

Papyrus increased his thrusting speed as Chara hooked her legs around his spine. Her hand gently brushed over his flowing tattered cape as her other was placed on the side of Papyrus face. Her eyes glistened moistly with love as she breath became shallow and she let out small gasp and moans. Papyrus knew she was about to came as did him. He kissed her affectionately. As he pressed his ribcage against her chest. He can feel her chest beating faster as he is about to came. She looked at him longingly and waited for him to say something. But Papyrus was rather preoccupied. He moved faster as he can feel both of his red tinted pupils lit up with pleasure as he came with her. Hot steam escaped his mouth as he looked equally longingly at her.

[Human…I…]Just as he was about to say the magic words he heard a knock on the door. Panic sets in as he quickly picked up Chara and tossed her into the closet with a thud and shut the door. He quickly walked to the door answering it. His face darkens as someone just fucking dared to spoil his mood.

[Hey boss…]Sans obviously sweating beads as he flashes a toothy grin to Papyrus. Papyrus coughed coldly and just glared at him.

[Ju…Just wanted to ask you if you wanna go to grillby’s boss.] Sans sighs as he knows he screws up. In fact, he didn’t even know why he still tried with his brother.

[I see…]Papyrus chuckled coldly and picked him up by his collar. He pulls him up by to look him dead in the eye and just glared at him. [You bothered me during my rest just to say that?]

[…]Sans struggled to breeze as he was picked up in a chokehold. He kicks his legs in the air and struggles in vain.

[Let me say this one more time. Brother.]Papyrus spits the word brother out like it’s Venom.[You disturb me one more time when I am resting I will rip out one of your ribs and gouge your remaining eye out. You got that?]

Sans struggles and nods.[Good.] Papyrus drops him on the floor with a thud as he slams the door in his face. He waited until he heard mumbled curses and footsteps shuffle away from the door to open the closet.

[Hey…]Papyrus voice is soft and warm. This is his Chara voice. He only talks to her like this. But Chara just hid her head in her knees. She was sitting there clutching her knees to herself. Not saying a word while red neon magic slowly dripped out of her lower body.

[I am sorry…I panicked…]Papyrus brushes his hand gently over her smooth long hair as he comforts her.

[I feel like a used sock.]Chara’s voice sounded sad and bitter. As they turned to look at Papyrus. Her eyes looked puffy and red like she has been crying a bit. Papyrus pulled her to a warm hug and held her tight in his arms. He gently patted the back of her head as he whispered apologies to her in a soft voice. The secret is killing her and him as well. Papyrus hates when he has to use his Mask voice with her when They are out and in front of others. A little piece of soul dies every time he sees the hurt look in her eyes when He uses his cold voice. Even though she knows It is pretend it still hurts her.

[I love you.]Papyrus looked her in the eyes as he brushed the stray hairs away from her face. He looked determinant as he spoke those words filled with soft and warmness. [You know that right?]

[…]Chara didn’t say anything but she nodded. She hugged Papyrus back as she leant into him. Papyrus didn’t let go but still kept the position. He wished there would be just the two of them. So he doesn’t have to pretend anymore. So he can just smile.

[Come on. Let’s go grab something to eat.]After a while Papyrus lets go of her and stood up. Chara nodded as she brushes her long twin ponytail to her back as she stood up. She slips her white laced panties with small cute bows along with putting on her bra. Clipped it on behind her as Papyrus watches her get dressed. He blushes and coughed while Chara giggled slightly at the sight of Papyrus being flustered.

She slipped her purple gothic-inspired dress top on as she wiggled to get her waist long smooth chocolate brown hair out from under her top.

[Here. Let me help you.]Papyrus gently guided and freed her hair from the back of the dress. Brushing out any strays that might have been caught on the back. He ran his fingers down her spine gently as he pulls her in to hug from the back. Chara leans on Papyrus as she reaches her arm up to brush against his face. He looked down into her eyes and he smiled. He then kissed her on her forehead and let her get back to putting the rest of her dress back on. She slipped her almost translucent white thigh high stockings on then she slipped on her also purple and white dress. She zipped up the dress from the side and adjusted it to feel comfortable. Papyrus went downstairs to make some food.

Chara slips down the stairs as She sneaks up behind the breakfast making Papyrus from behind and hugs him. She giggles as she rubbed her face on his back as he let out a small yelp of surprise before he chuckled too. Papyrus made pancakes with strawberries and jam along with some coconut shaving. Even when he didn’t make pasta he still made things that looked like they could be passed off as pasta.

They sat side by side as they enjoy the breakfast. Papyrus and Chara made small talk as they enjoy the pancakes. Just as they were about to kiss Sans wobbled in the door drunk off his pelvis.

[Hey pet.]He chuckled rudely as he plopped himself in front of the table. He grabbed a pancake of the plate and burped before he took a bite.

[…]Chara didn’t say anything but obviously wasn’t happy about the intrusion. She tried to scoot closer to Papyrus but Papyrus just looked at coldly stopping her. She looked away while Sans just focused on tossing pancakes in this jaw. He sloppily licked jam of his finger as he continues to eat. The three of them sat at the table tense and silent. Sans didn’t care as he was plenty intoxicated at this point while Papyrus glared bloody daggers at Sans. Much to Sans blissful ignorance. Chara slipped her warm soft hand on to Papyrus femur and massaged it softly. Papyrus blushed slightly but still tried to glare at Chara. Chara resting her head on her palm looks away as if nothing is happening.

[Heh…There are pretty good…]Sans munched on the pancakes as blows his drunk breath this way. Chara frowned but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she took her hand to message Papyrus pelvis. She can feel his magic forming through his pants already as she kept touching him softly.

Papyrus worked hard to hide his blush while Sans was busy focused on the tower of pancakes. Papyrus can feel his member fully formed but he couldn’t do this right now. He flustered and shoved her hand off him. This was apparently done with an intended amount of force as she fell down on her side from the chair.

[Ha! You clumsy toots!] Sans amused by this flashed a toothy grin as he laughed at her falling on the ground. Chara didn’t say anything just looked at Papyrus. Papyrus wanted to help her but he couldn’t so instead he just glared at her coldly to keep up the pretend. Chara looked away whilst biting down on her bottom lip. She quickly stood up and ran out the door without turning to look back.

[Ha! Look that dumb bi…]Sans felt the table split into two before he could finish his sentence. The pancakes and other stuff crashed to the floor as He glared coldly at Sans. Sans quickly stopped talking as he shivered in fear. Papyrus didn’t say anything instead he run out to chase the human. Papyrus ran everywhere in Snowdin trying to find her ignoring the looks the other monsters are giving him. He has to find her. He shouldn’t have panic…Stupid! Useless! Weak! What kind of royal guard am I if I can’t even protect the one I love!? He cursed himself as he ran to find her.

It is not until he ran to the waterfalls until he even caught a trail of her. Papyrus sees her back as she walked into the lake. No….No! Papyrus ran after her as quickly as his bones would carry him.

She turned to look at Papyrus with a sad look in her eyes. The blue hue of the crystals shined giving her a goddess look. She stood there turned around waist high in the water. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she tried to smile at Papyrus.

[This is never gonna work is it?]Her voice is calm as she stood in the bone-chillingly cold water. While papyrus only in knee high. He hesitates to go in any closer since skeletons don’t float.

[Whatever you are thinking it will pass. Please, just come back …]Papyrus voice sounded almost desperate.

[I love you…All I want to do is say that out loud…why..]Chara words are cold and sad while she looks at Papyrus [Why is that so unacceptable…]

[It is not! You know I love you too! So please just…]Papyrus plead with her as he reached his hands towards her but Chara did not take his hand.

[I can’t do this anymore…Papy…]She smiled as she held both of her hands to her chest.[I can’t pretend that I don’t love you anymore…Every time I see that mask you put on in front of other I feel like my soul is dying…]

[But…we…]

[What if it doesn’t work anymore? I am so scared…I don’t think I can live without being with you…]

[So we will…]

[I love you.]Chara smiled as she turned to walked deeper into the water. Papyrus leapt forward into the water to bring her back. It didn’t matter to him that he couldn’t swim or he couldn’t even float. He felt himself drifting into cold darkness. As he struggled to find her He felt a warm feeling pull towards him….

[Come on…please wake up…]Papyrus felt himself shaking. He woke up as he didn’t really need to breathe. He opened his eyes as he saw a wet Chara face as water dripped onto his skull.

[Hey Chara…]Papyrus was about to say something before he felt her hugging him forcefully and tight. [Don’t you ever do that again!]

Papyrus want to point out that she did it first but he didn’t want to be petty so he just nodded. He felt her body shivering in the cold. He heats up his body using his magic and hugged her tight to him. He can feel his soul singing and spinning in his chest. He could ‘t do this anymore. He has to bond with her. Whatever the world might throw at them. He will protect her. To the last bit of dust.

[Chara…I need to tell you something.]

[!!!]Her eyes widen as she tries her best to stay calm and not to panic after the little stunt she just pulled.

[I love you Chara. And I want to bond with you. I don’t care what anyone thinks. I don’t care if I am still the royal guard after this. I want to be with you. Till the end of time.] Papyrus said in a serious voice as he looked into Chara’s eyes.

Chara eyes filled with tears of joy as she kissed papyrus. Her tongue barged her way into his jaws as She kissed him passionately and She didn’t stop until she was almost out of breath.[I love you. And I will always be by your side. Till blood and dust do us apart.]

[Till blood and dust do us apart.]Papy repeated her as he looked her in her eyes. He sat up as he held her hands. He can feel her soul spinning and singing as well.

[May I?] Papyrus put his hand in front of their chest and asked for her permission. She nodded and allowed her soul to be pulled out. The whole bluish waterfall beach is painted purple as her bright red soul coats the room. Papyrus held on to her soul carefully and placed a kiss on it. Chara let out a small yelp as a pulse of please went through her. He grinned as he snaked his red tongue out and give the heart shape a lick. He can feel the soul shivered slightly as a wave of pleasure went through her again.

[Stop…teasing me…] Chara whimpered as they playfully punched papyrus on the chest.

[Heh…sorry..]He chuckles as he held the soul to his chest and called out his soul. He commenced the soul bonding as both of the souls spins and danced around each other. The souls danced and touched each other gently like partners dancing a beautiful waltz. The souls finally combined as a bright pink hue coated the entire room. Papyrus felt warm comforted loved all at the same time. He felt like he bathed in a shower of kisses as his world suddenly brightened and he felt like he was a floating feather.

He felt hot as he left his corporeal form as he floated in the air, bone naked as did Chara. Well, not bone naked for Chara. Her long flowing hair flowed and floated in the air as their soul embraced each other. Papyrus held her close to him. He can feel his fingers sparking with ecstasy as he touched her skin. He felt as if there were a small fireplace inside his soul and it radiated love and warmth to him. Papyrus kissed her gently and passionately as She returned the kiss. Even in soul form, Papyrus can feel her soft skin brushing against him as they embraced. Their soul danced as they floated in the air. They bounced and bumped into each other as a trail of sparks is left there like eternal fireworks going off. The colours shifted and changed and twisted themselves into beautiful shapes. They can feel everything and nothing pulsing inside of them. And the feeling felt like it lasted an eternity.

When they woke up they can feel a strong bond between them. As Papy was in her soul as was Chara was in his. They felt close. Warm. Contempt. Nothing in the world matters to them anymore so long as they had each other in their arms. And they would let nothing stand in the way of their love as their soul burned brightly for each other.


	12. Yes your highness?(Chara x frisk x asriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a 3P! With double the magic dicks! And proper soul sex this time! yay~

Yes your highness?(HPD!Asriel x Frisk x Chara)

Asriel woke up in his bed with naked monsters and human females next to him. He sits up and stretches. The scratches on his back began to heal as black lines of tattoo start to form all over his body like tribal engravings. His horn grew out and Asriel twist them into a desired shape before he heads out with only a towel that barely that covers...anything. He picked up the rest of the champagne bottle and chugged the rest of the now flat sticky sweet liquid.

[Enjoyed your night, Master Wayne?] Asriel looks toward towards where the voice is coming from. A fit and tanned poker-faced cute girl in a butler suit said to him as she tilted her head to bid him good morning. Asriel tries to focus on her fit and tone form that is showing through her tactically tailored suit. Her perfectly toned skin, her perfect chocolate brown hair, her long brown eyelashes. Asriel feels that he should know who this is but...yes that’s frisk. Although they have broke the barrier and brought back to life. Something in his soul just can’t be fixed. It seems his soul had a crack that no soul can patch. So he would a need constant recharge of love and lust to maintain his soul. To not drain and he returns to a flower that is.

[I think he is just still too drained.] Another girl in a similarly designed butler suit walked through the open kitchen and set a silver tray with breakfast items on it along with a glass of orange juice. This one looks almost like frisk but her skin was pale. She flashed a smile at Asriel and nodded to him as well. Her face rushed with a pit of red coloring her face with a hint of rosy pink. Her ruby red eyes flashed with a gently warmness. While frisk just smiled

[You think so? Chara?] Frisk tilted her head and looked at chara while she swiftly set the table.

[I know so. You should have heard what sounds came out his room last night.]Chara wiggled her eyebrows at frisk and she wiggled them back. Asriel coming to his senses a bit more now. Smile at the both of them.

[Ladies. Please.]Asriel grinned confidently as he sat down on the one person chair. He can feel a light breeze blow through under the table and cooling his body down. He said thank you to both of them before digging in. Soon a line started forming leading to the outside of the huge apartment with their cab waiting for them. Some of them just walked without making eye contact as if they just had the worst hangover ever. Some blew a kiss Asriel’s way and made a “call me” gesture and blew a kiss his way. And some decided to sneak one last peak at his exposed goods before shuffling out the door for being...stuffed.

[I say that’s a new record.]Frisk poked fun at the monster prince. Honestly who wouldn’t be into Asriel? Tall buff handsome boss monster not to mention a hang and lasting ability that would even make a porn star jealous. I mean just ask the line that just shuffled outside. But still Asriel felt hollow. He has been recharging his soul with lust for a while now. And he had to do increasingly outlandish stunts or things to even charge his soul full for a week. He has to come up with something better. Or next time it will be goat monster sex party time. That may not sound bad at all but it’s really bad for your back.   
[Yep. A records of wall splatter to clean too.]Chara titled her head at the bedroom as a small team of maids was dispatches to clean up the room.

[Yeah...but it was one hell of a night...] Asriel seemed to be drifting back into the night of clubbing drinking and leaving the high roller club with a group of monster and humans. He digs into his small tower of pancakes as he was lost in thought as well as the fun banter with his butlers. But deep down he knew this was all going to end. He can’t run on lust anyone. So he has to find love. But he already know who he loves. His heart is tore like his soul. And he is right in the middle of them. If he has to choose one he felt his soul would die. He can’t choose. He knows it’s either both or nothing. He needed them. A equal well formed triangle to support his soul and love. Otherwise it would never work. If he chooses either one of them their whole relationship would crumble and the whole timeline would surely reset back to when he was a flower. Except this time frisk just might choose to not fall down...

Fast forward to the end of the week. And Asriel can feel his soul draining out like he is running on fumes. Over the week he had spent more of his time at home talking with both of them. And he has decided to pop the question. He needs them both and there is no two way about it. They are his wings and he can’t fly without them. He needs them both.

[...]

[...]

[...]

The three of them sat quietly on the couch as the only sound in the room that can be heard is the clock ticking.

[I need to talk to you two about my soul...]

[So should I get the big book of numbers?]

[I will get the booze and lubes ready...]

[No...I think...I don’t think lust is working anymore. And that’s why I need to talk to you two...]

[...Can’t we just give lust another go?]Chara seemingly lost her smile as she knew what this conservation meant. The start of their little happy ending crumbling. Even with a reset, it would always be the three of them.

[No.]Asriel used his serious voice and took a deep breath and said. [I have made a decision.]

Frisk tried her best to maintain her poker face while chara just held her hand like a big sister would. They knew however this choice ends life will change. For all of them.  
[I...I need you both.]Asriel finally said his thought.[I know I should choose...but I just can’t...I don’t think our relationship would work with just any two of us...I need you both in my life. I love you both. And I am willing to...]Asriel was tackle hugged before he could finish his sentence. He could feel both of their small frames shaking and gripping on to him tightly. They looked at him with their misty eyes as the started to kiss him.

I guess that’s an answer... Asriel though to himself as he worked his way deeper into a kiss. His tongue worked tirelessly as they tangled and swapped liquids with each other. Asriel can feel his soul slowly but surely filled with something else. Something warm. Something light and fluffy. And it made Asriel feel complete.

Asriel wrapped his big furry arms around them as tightly as he could [I am sorry I been so wishy washy...I was just so afraid....I should have chosen love sooner...] He apologized [I should have been braver and...] his mouth was once again stuffed up with kisses.

[Stop being a crybaby. I don’t think I can do this without Frisk anyway.] Chara pulled away from the kiss with a bright rosy blush on her face. She looked at Frisk and back as she blushed even more.

[I love you both!] Frisk short and proudly proclaimed as she pulled everyone in for a close hug. Ah, what a nice pleasant moment shame if I ruined it will more kisses right?

Cause as soon as the three of them embrace their body starts to heat up as their souls gently bumped into each other in a synchronized dance pattern. Asriel was pinned down on the sofa as both frisk and chara gripped on to his horn as they rubbed it slowly while their other hand slowly drew shapes on his chest. Asriel take turns to kiss both of them as their tongue worked and fought over who gets to hold on to his longer.

[No...No fair...]Frisk whined as chara was clearly more skilled with the duel of tongue-fu. [I...want a rematch...]As frisk sits up and starts to wiggle out of her butler suit.

[Alright!]Chara got up and did the same thing as poor...lucky bastard Asriel lied there enjoying the two gorgeous ladies taking off everything but the neat little bot tie collar and stockings. [First to make him cum gets to ride him first.]Chara proclaimed as she and frisk ripped open Asriel’s jeans to get at his preposterously huge throbbing hot already rock hard member.\

[...]Both of them stared in aww at the size of Asriel's pulsing member[It’s so big....]Frisk carefully touched the member as if wondering if she could that that huge beast of a thing in. While Chara's eyes are already shining with stars as she loved the feeling of being stuffed to the extreme. Chara traced her fingers up and down his member following every vein with her fingers carefully as bits of translucent liquid starts to ooze of the tip.

[Nagh...stop...stop teasing me please....]The truly poor Asriel wiggles and bucks his hip up to both of their touch as he can feel he is already bursting with desire.   
[...]Frisk seems to be more kind as she leaned forward to give the member soft kisses but chara tapped on her to stop her from continuing it. [Not until he ask for it~]Chara winked while making a rather childish face.[...]Frisk nodded as her small hands barely were enough to grip on it fully as both of their hand together could almost barely cover the girth of the member.

Frisk and chara slowly stroke his member as they kissed his chest and neck. While Asriel whimpered and moaned with pleasure as lines on his body slowly grew more and more. Their souls bounced and danced in the dimly lit room providing the needed mood lighting.

[Nag...please...]Asriel let out a soft pleasure filled cry as he wiggled his hips to their touch. His legs tense up every time a full stroke is done.

[Please what?]Chara said teasingly as her gaze was fixed on his cute blushing face.

[Please...I want to feel your mouth on my member....I want to feel the wet hotness of your throat...and I want to cum inside both of you all night long...so please...please...suck me...]

[...]Frisk blushed profusely to how lewd Azzy’s request was while chara smirked and just said [Finally~❤]as she rested her parts on his knew she dived down and used her tongue to give the pulsing member a good lick as the deep pink tongue left a trail of glistening wetness on his member. [I hope you meant what you said azzy. Cause I am gonna squeeze every drop you have in you out.] Chara grinds against his knees softly as she worked no the monstrously large member first while frisk turned around and pressed her bits against his chest. Opening and closing the lips as they slowly dripped out moist translucent liquid on to his firm and toned chest.

[Highey...n...no fair...]Chara said as she did her best taking in all of the member all at once before Asriel grabbed on to both of frisk’s cheeks as he snaked his tongue into her moist and welcoming bits. Frisk’s face flushed red as she moaned with please while chara looked longingly at them while tasting and working on the member.

[~❤]Chara yelped in a bit of surprise as she felt Asriel raising up his knee to rub against her clit. She felt herself shiver to his touch as his wet fur felt like small smooth paint brushes brushing against her bits as she continued to stroke and take in his member.

Frisk quickly come to from just enjoying Azzy’s tongue to joining Chara in worshiping his member. As there is only moans of delight as well as wet slurping sound in the room.

Chara grinned as she locked eyes with Frisk. She took first turn on the member licking it with speed and efficiency as her tongue drew shapes up and down his member before she took a deep breath and just took it all the way in. The member bulged and pulsed against her throat as Chara's eye almost rolled all the way back with delight as she was able to feel him all the way inside her.

Chara slowly left his member as a string of drool connects her and the member. She grinned and said to frisk [Your turn~] As she gleefully dared Frisk to try to take it all in like she did.

Frisk seemed timid as she somewhat clumsily licked the shaft as if she was nibbling on corn-dog. She took a deep breath before slowly licking the tip of his member and taking it in on her way down. She struggled but she took it in as deep as she could before pulling away teary eyed and panting and out of breath.

[Awww~]Chara pulled a face as she went down on the member taking it in mimicking a pumping action while frisk carefully licked the outskirts of the member sending Asriel into overdrive as he already shot up into chara as the hot savory sticky white stuff seemed to pump into her throat without end. As Asriel rested back down onto the sofa panting and moaning with pleasure as their member pulsed with pleasure. Frisk looked disappointed that she did not get to taste some of Asriel before chara pulled her in to share what she got.

The kiss between the two humans went on for a long time as Frisk this time kissed chara lustfully as she was determinate to taste as much Asriel as she could handle. Asriel watches them kiss as he can feel his member hardens again.

Asriel could not take this waiting anymore as he got up and flopped Frisk onto chara as he watched both of their slits glisten with wetness. He rubbed his member in between their slit as both of them moaned in delight. Chara opened her legs as wide as they would go while frisk raised up her hip in anticipation as she wanted him to be inside her first. But why choose when you can have both? Monster are magical after all.

Asriel wipes away a bit of drool from his chin as he forms another magic member. He rubbed both of them against their slit and plunged his members into them by pressing his body weight down on them. Squeals of please escaped their mouth as they did not expect to be taken both at the same time. Their soul clenched tight against each other as a different kind of pleasure as they shined and melted into each other. The whole room lit up with a red hue as the three of them were wrapped in both please of the soul and the flesh.

[~Azzy more....please...dee~❤deeper~❤] Chara moaned as she hugged on to frisk as frisk moaned in agreement as she nibbled and kissed Chara's neck. Asriel nodded and panted as the three of them were all glistening with sweet as their beautiful smooth body slammed into each other as they each try their best to reach the fever pitch quicker.

Faster...harder....more...more....Asriel slammed into bother of them as she arched his body back to the max point. Feeling his members disappear into them as they poked at their womb walls before pulling back out for more. The soft hot insides of them are driving him crazy. He wants them...all of it...consumed...taken full and filled up.

Asriel called out their name almost like he was chanting as he slammed his member into them. Listening to them moan, cry, scream out his name in pleasure as he did the same. He came as they did too. But that wasn’t enough for them... Their soul still burned brightly as the three souls twisted and melted into each other just like movements of their owners.

The three of them continued to consume each other in a lush filled feverish manner. They craved the affection of each other like a volcano just burst open inside of them and their feeling is overflowing like lava. When Asriel was too tired to move and they took charged and rode him until he came and when they were resting from squirting too much Asriel took charge slamming into them making all of them cumming over and over until the break of dawn. Until none of them could move anymore. Until all three of them are a wet sweaty filled mess panting and laying on the floor cause they did it so much they cannot move anymore. Their soul seems fulfilled as they each floated back to their chests. Complete and full of love.

[I love you...]Asriel hugged both of them as he wrapped both of the twitching satisfied mess in his arm. As the three of them dozed off to sleep.

Sigh...the maid is gonna hella of a time cleaning this all up.

 

 


	13. Dream of you (StoryShift! Chara X StorySwap Asriel) Lemon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is nice and lovely. Lovely Lovely Lovely.

It's a winter night outside. the now mimic the one inside snowdin. there are cups of hot chocolate on the table as the fireplace radiates warmth and a orange light. The room is warm and bright. The perfect start up dream house. Oh the weather outside is frightful~But my dear you are so delightful~The radios have started to play holiday tunes as they cuddled on the big arm chair. [you feel so warm and soft azzy...]Chara chuckled as she rested her head against his chest.

he feels so warm and real in their dream.

 

Asriel started to stroke her back gently, eventually grabbing her shoulder and kissing her forehead

He laughed to himself [Sorry if I'm no good at this... never had to do this with someone before, especially not in a dream.] He started to become a little more red. Chara blushes, but she did not look him in the eyes.

 

She reaches forward bit by bit until her lips clumsily pressed against his. One kiss...two...she counted them as her kisses improves. No longer did her teeth clashes with his as now they have a good feel for things. She rested her hands on his shoulder. Leaning in every once in a while to further the kiss. This was something she needed...it was comforting...warm...and filled with love. Asriel is surprised to find Chara's lips glued to his, but pleasure quickly took all his fears away. He tried to keep her with him longer, sometimes pushing her closer to him to prolong the inevitable breath for air. Their movements soon became synced, as if they were the same person. They seemed to be the same body, mind, and SOUL...

 

[Azzy....]Chara’s cheeks are tinted with a rosy gloss as they pulled away from their long overdued kiss. Her hands cup the inside of his face as she played with his mane. [I...]Chara kisses him again. She now turns sit fully face asriel on his lap. She kisses him again and again but fails to find the words to tell him how she feels. She took his paw and pressed it against her chest. He can feel her heart beating fast and her soul dancing for him. [I feel...I feel a great deal for you asriel.]She confesses[I...am..not good with real feelings..]she starts to ramble off a bit [and I can be overly silly...sometimes I can be harsh...and...and..]She blushes like a tomato. [And too bad you are stuck with me! So you better like me back you hear!]She now hides her face oh his shoulder.

 

Asriel gently picks up her face, watching her tearing up about all this [You don't have to cry, honestly.] He mimics her [You're being such a cry baby.] but he says it with kindness, trying his best to cheer up his best friend. He then pulls her towards him, letting gravity do most of the work for him. [I...I am not!]She still cannot control her tears as she rests into his paws. [...so...?]She is afraid to look at him. [Do...Do you like me back?]She uses up all courage and look at him straight on[The way I like you?]

 

He looked at her face, looking past the messy extrior, right into her soul. He brings his face closer to her's,  locking each other in an eternal gaze, which would be broken by a passionate kiss. Asriel kept trying to pull Chara as close to his body as he could, almost trying to melt them together. She kisses him back this time wanting something more from him. Her tongue accidentally slipped in and touched his tongue. She was scared at first but soon feels like it was the right thing to do. She tried to turn and feel the inside of his mouth as she guided his inside hers. She picked up her paws and pressed them on her body. As she guided him to slowly peel off her hoodie.[...I...want to hear you say it...azzy...] 

 

[Anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?] he starts to give her a small hickey on her neck, unzipping her jacket and slowly taking it off of her. Asriel smirked as he was being cheeky and playing hard to get.[Azzy I am..agh..]She really likes the way he kisses her neck as she helped him take off her hoodie. [Do you like me? The same way I like you...]She manage to summon up enough self control as she looks him dead in the eyes.

 

He fully takes off their jacket, fully exposing the white T-shirt underneath. Asriel carefully pulls up her T-shirt, not knowing exactly how to unclip a bra can be even harder when he can't even see it. He carefully pulls back, still unsure if he was doing it right when it finally undid itself. He threw it to the side, not wanting it to get in the way later on. He slowly trys to pry Chara off of his chest so he could get a better look at her.

 

This would be the part where her perfect smooth skin shimmers under the light. But her skin was not perfect. Light scars of various kinds were seen on her torso and back. They all could be covered with a T shirt and she never unzipped her hoodie so no-one ever noticed. [...disappointed right...my body is so ugly...]Chara said while looking away from him.[Don't say that, you're doing what I do...] He turns her toward him [It's You.. and you're the most wonderful person I've ever met.] He gently kisses her, causing them both to gasp for air. In the gasping, Asriel gathers up enough air to whisper into Chara's ear [I love you, Chara. I love everything about you.]

 

Tears stream down her face as this was most likely anyone has ever actually said those words to her besides her family. She covered her mouth as she wept with joy...He..accepted her..with all the scars she wore. [I...I love you too azzy...] She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eye[can you carry me to the bed...I ...want to do it legit for our first time.]

 

[O-oh ok..] His first attempt at getting up left him falling back into the chair. Chara giggles and said [Lift with your legs azzy. ] He then tried again, this time being able to walk all the way to the bedroom. In the bedroom were candles scattered across the floor and several bedside tables. He then carefully placed her down onto the bed as she laid there on the bed waiting to be peeled away. She timidly kisses back as she now in turn takes time and care to strip asriel as bare as she is. She dragged her hand over his chest as she savored his warmth. She continues to kiss him while running her hands all over his bare chest.

 

She now guided his hands to her short pants. She blushed and grinned timidly [Help me take them off?] He was still really flustered about all this [Y-yes, ma'am.] He first undid its button and then started to slowly pull them down [Can you, uh.. lift your legs for a sec?] She complied, wanting to get them off as soon as possible. Chara yelped a bit as her pink strawberry dotted panties were all that left between hers and his. His was down to his briefs and she was down to her panties and her red shoes and short boat socks. She covers her face as similar scars can be found over her thighs. [Don..don’t stare...]

He started to slowly make his way up her legs, kissing some of her scars while he moved toward her panties. He could feel her trembling as he got closer, or maybe he was the one shaking, it didn't matter either way. He noticed a small stain on her panties when he was right next to her [Hm, you're wet already.] The comment made Chara completely red, not wanting to admit how badly she needed this. He had started to kiss some of the strawberries that were printed onto her panties. [Ng...a...azzy...]Chara whimpered out as she felt his warm snout on her special parts.[D...Don’t tease...m..agh...like that...]She felt both hot and itching inside. There is something in her that ached for him. And his warm touch almost sends sparks flying inside her. His touch is electric, desirable, comforting. She wanted more of him. And she would like to have him now. [Azzy...please?]Her eyes hazed a bit with misty tears as she wanted him to inside her. She readies herself by wrapping her legs around his waist and resting her arms on his back all the while hiding her face in his shoulders.

 

[Well, since you asked so nicely.] He this said with a small wink and smile. He really did love her, more than everyone or everything else. He slid off his boxer shorts, revealing his member and a __patch of golden pubic hairs__. He then started to slowly pull off her panties, going up and down her closed legs. Chara yelped in pain as asriel slowly slides his member into her hairless slit. The pink lips of the slit opens as it welcomes in the throbbing hot member. The warm wet liquid slowly coats the outside of his member as it sinks into her bit by bit. She can feel her insides shivered and twitch as Asriel felt so good. She hold on to his back hard as this was all so new to her. Being stuffed like this with her first time is quite an experience.

 

Asriel's member was surrounded, being squeezed and pushed with every breath Chara took. He slowly made his way deeper into her, which only made it tighter for him. [Ha.. a-are, ha... you o-ok?] He didn't know if he should be doing anything else, or if he might be doing something wrong. Chara nod as she bites back the tears. Although it was painful there were also pleasure to be found. She held him there for a while as she panted sweetly into his ear as she get used to his length and girth. After a while she nodded again. [You...you can move now azzy...]She kisses him as her body was still tightly wrapped around his. Asriel slowly started to move his hips backwards, his member soaked in Char's juices as it came out. He had taken it out about halfway when he started moving it back inside, picking up his pace to so his member slid rhythmically in and out. His heart was beating so fast he was beginning to have trouble breathing, gasping for air every few seconds. Chara laid back on the mattress as she cling to her beloved azzy as if her life depended on it. Her small peaked chest pressed against his body as her firm nipples brushed against his chest. His fur felt damp as they moaned, moved, and slammed into each others body.

 

Her body is glistening and shiny under the light as her gaze was firmly fixed on his. [Azzy~]She call his name amidst the sweet moans and cries. It felt so good to have him inside her. His strong firm hot member stirring and pleasuring her insides. [I...I,love you azzy~]Chara moaned as she began to scratch at his back because the pace increase.

 

Her moans became more and more filled with ecstasy as her insides clamped tighter against his. Her legs wrapped around him tighter as they can feel the heat radiating off him. Chara felt her belly was a smoldering pit of fire as the wet slapping noises of pelvis against pelvis was way too exciting for her. More..she demanded. She must have more of him...more of his lover..his touch...his liquid...she must have it all. And she wants it all inside her. His thrusts were shorter and faster than before, his dick throbbing as it went in and out. Char's scratching started to dig into his skin, leaving small streams of blood running down his back. They were moaning, panting and damp with sweat. They wanted this moment to last forever. [I l-love you, t..too Chara.] He couldn't last much longer, almost at his pleasure limit. [C-chara... I  think I-i'm gonna...] His sentenced was cut by his moans, gasping for air as he continues thrusting with increasing speed.

 

Chara nodded as she bucked hips up to accept more of him in. Her moans grew ever more sweet as she held on to him ever more tighter. [Azzy...azz...agh~]Chara moaned as she would not let go of him. [I...in...inside...]Chara tried to form words among the sweet moans and cries of pleasure.[I..want you inside me....]Chara said as she can feel herself is close to climax point. Her feet arc forward and her toes curls reading herself for the first wave of pleasure and hot liquid that is about to hit her.  [O-ok... I-i'm cumming Char!] His member became __a faucet of sperm__ , filling up Char's womb as both of them started to cum together. He had stopped thrusting and had pushed himself as far as he could inside of her. the climax hits her in crashing waves as liquid rush out of her as well. The hot spurts of liquid shoots inside her coating and cling to the warm wet walls. It feels ever so itchy as the liquid slowly drip down. Chara twitch ever so often as she laid there a panting satisfied mess. She lets azzy rests on her chest as she can feel him listening to her heart beat.

 

[A..a..azzy that was amazing...] The ripples of the pleasure seems to be still hit her as her body still felt like it was floating down the river of ecstasy. Blood mixed with his white pearl like liquid starts to ooze out her slit and slowly slide down to the matters. Chara turns to kiss asriel. Slowly but surely increasing the pace. [I love you azzy...].

 

[And I love you too...Chara..]Asriel said as they cuddled and drifted to rest in their nice little dream house.


	14. Heat---(Swap Papy x Swap Undyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You a fish boner~fish boner~fish boner~

Honey hums as he strolls through hot lands and into the labs. His big fluffy orange hoodie is getting really stuffy as he unzipped showing his “squeeze me hard” t-shirt inside. it’s not that bad a deal. There ain’t anyone here who likes to stare anyway. He waltz into the lab and…geez the AC is not working…. [I don’t know how you do it fishy…how do you stand this heat?] Honey walked over and talked to his tall lean cute fishy best friend.

[Eh, I kinda have to live here to be close to the core] The fish says as she takes a long sip from a bottle of..water? It looks like water at least, even as the fish sweats a bit, a fan in the corner every so often blowing cool air at them, The fish gal so used to the way honey thinks she can answer him without him saying anything out loud. [Also, sorry bout the AC, Nappa needed a bit of an upgrade and well, I only have so many materials..so..um..kinda had to take apart the AC...again..]

[Na…It’s fine. At least he is actually cool now.] Papy winked as he sinkers at his awful joke. He greets the fishy with a smile as he takes a bit of time to consider the chair or the sofa…Which ever he chooses his so glad that he doesn’t have skin. He decides to plop himself down on the sofa and instinctively pulls a smoke but thought better of it and tuck in back into his pocket. Papy looked over to fishy as he watched her skin glisten with a wet shine as it must be as hot for him as it is for her. Honey pulled off his over the hoodie and just set it on the chair near him. [Ya know you don’t have to wear that lab coat right? ]

[Um, I er..kinda do..] she says as she opens one side of it. There is a bunch of ice packs strapped to the inside to keep her skin cool and wet. She is, after all, a Fish woman, and hotland was..well..way to fricking hot! [..If I took this off I would need to be naked to be anywhere near as cool as I am now. Also thanks for not smoking. How are things with you?]

[Heh…that’s a neat trick.] Ice pack strapped all over. That’s a pretty COOL idea…[Heh…no worries fishy…I am just here to loaf around… blue and that human has become more and more insufferable recently…]Honey shudders as he thinks about the taco chibi wonder twins who is all lovey dovy and kissy all up in the room…Almost makes him jealous…Almost. [Anyway…Since when you are shy? Remember our last heat cycle?] Honey said casually as he watched for her reactions. It’s always fun to tease her a bit since her face is hella cute when she blushes.

Undyne blushes a bit more [Um, It's more that Nappablook just left, he might come back any second] she says in a soft voice blushing badly at that [That am um, Yes and no? Heat cycles seem to turn off my um, fore-brain, and I am too embarrassed to remember] she admits gently, shuddering as she thinks, a slight scent of desire on her.

Honey got up and leaned against his best fishy friend.[I don’t think he is coming back soon~ You know how he gets with those launch pad songs.] Honey’s sweet warm almost melty tongue snaked out his teeth as he made a lewd joke face. [Besides…you don’t need to be embarrassed to remember our weeks tighter fishy…It certainly was good for me.] Aw…Honey can feel himself shiver slightly in excitement just thinking about the week they spent while they did nothing but roll tumble and slam into each other in the rawest most pleasure filled form…and ever since than honey has always felt is a lingering trace of lust whenever he is with her.

[Honey. I'm afraid if we did that again, we might never stop] Undyne says turning to him, a flush on her face [I could forget my failures, what I did that didn't work.My pains, all washed away by you.] She says turning to him [...Its so hard to resist..]

[Maybe…I don’t want it to stop…]With the haziest memory from honey he seems to have broken down and told her about the timelines before but she never remembered it like he did…but no matter what it’s always her fishy grin that wins his soul over. He leans in as he brushed his hands over her collar as he starts to slowly unbutton it. Honey pressed his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes. He inches closer and closer to her lips [Tell me if you don’t like this and I can stop anytime…]his breath is hot and heavy as warm sticky sweet aroma starts to ooze out from honey.

Undyne swallows hard looking at honey her hands not refusing him as he undoes her collar, baring blue skin, soft skin, the swell of her breasts, slightly large in this timeline, visible as the lab coat slips off her first [..I..I like it..]

[Hum….]Honey relaxed a bit as he continued to rest his forehead on hers. He grinned as he stared at her soft sensuous peaks. [Hum…I think they have gotten bigger somehow fishy.] Honey said playfully as cupped them with his hands. Her perked up nipped brushed against his fingers as her skin felt cool and wet with just the right amount heat radiating out.

[A-alot of nights alone with nothing but cup ramen and I was working hard on the..] she shudders a bit and says [Well...nappa body] she shivers as she arches against the air, her nipples peeking out [I feel so...needy, Honey..] she moves her hand to stroke his skull.

Honey said nothing and just pressed his teeth against hers. His tongue snaked in as it searched for hers to play with and pull on. His kiss was like his namesake. Sweet sticky and warm. He almost started to see stars as to how out of breath he was. [I think that answers that….] He smiled and stared into her eyes. [I feel…I feel the same way…]Honey’s left hand lovingly brushed against her cheeks as his right slowly slipped down from her chest inching his way down to her waist taking his sweet and sticky time to enjoy her cool wet moist skin. [That’s a very bold underwear…been expecting me fishy?] Honey snickers as he eyes her laced almost see through underwear. Very lovely…

[U-Uh] she says her skin flushing scarlet as she says [I-I may have been fantasizing a little bit, and that always makes me..wanna put on my special underwear] she admits shyly, hr hand moving up to touch her lips the kiss addicting as she is wet down there, it see through due to..need and lust [F-fuck me honey..]

[Anything for you~fishy~] Honey adored her when she gets flustered and all red. He finds it endearing. With that being said he pulled on the side strings of the underwear slowly as he wanted her to feel the smooth silky lace to brush against her skin. He dragged his tongue slowly down from her chin all the way down to her collarbone. He slipped his hand down tracing a line from the bottom of her nice soft breast all the way down to the inner bit of her thigh. [I love how you taste fishy…is that a new body lotion? It makes you taste so nice…]

Undyne goes even redder if that could be the case [S-sometimes, after I cum..I um..touch the rest of my body with it..t-that's what your tasting] she admits shyly as she arches her hips forward the feeling of the silk the lick to the collarbone and everything else she can't help it she needs it, needs him, needs him now.

[I think I just might lick all over you…after hearing that fishy…] Honey continued to kiss her smooth wet body and while he rubbed his fingers over her slit. Only brushing over her clit ever so often. He can already feel her insides dripping and shivering in anticipation…but honey isn’t gonna let her off that easy. She needs to only have him her mind first…before he would do anything even close to forming anything…magical. [Gosh the things I want to do to you now….]Honey whispered as he licked her head fins as continued to whisper in a dirty lewd way. [I want to stretch your insides until you feel like you could burst…I want to leave kiss marks all over your body so you would think of me every time you move…and I want to fill you so full of my magic you can’t even move for days…]

Undyne’s flushing grows more and more as she shudders and shivers, biting her lip hard some as she feels him slide over her slit, her wet lewd pussy ready and willing, and even her pucker is willing and wanting for love [Honey. I love you..god, please do, do all that and more, take me over and over till I forget even anime~!] for anyone else that would be silly but for undyne that would be the greatest of sacrifices.

[Even anime fishy?]Honey chuckled as he gently stuck his middle and ring finger inside her as slowly and carefully not to hurt her. Once they are in place over her sweet spot he starts to press up towards the skin while rubbing her clit with his thumb. [That just warms my soul like you would not believe.] Honey chuckled as he pressed his teeth against her lips and kissing her playfully. His other hand twisted and pulled on her tips gently as he wanted to give her the best experience he could offer.

The fish girl lets out a gasp and blushes badly [E-even Hentai too~] she manages to coo out as her clit feels so hot and throbbing. her slick sexy slit drooling hotly and happily as she bites her lip some between kisses, her glasses falling crooked but she doesn't mess with them. her hands move to rub his skull and his arms, tenderly as she moans out and begs

[Just how are you so cute fishy…]Honey pressed his forehead against hers as he catches his hot and shallow breath. He pulled off her glasses setting it on the table carefully so that would not get crushed over all the action they are about to engage in. Honey pulled on her hair-bun as her natural fiery red hair fall perfectly in place as her full fluffy curvy hair just turn her sexy all the way up to 11 [You should let your hair down more.] Honey gazed at her beauty as he is a sucker for red heads. He picked her up with ease as she was really light for her build and tossed her onto the bed nearby. He licked his teeth as he laid on top of her his member pressed and bulged against his pants and just as he was about to whip it out he heard its noise. [Hey Undye~You there?] Crap it’s that metal box! Honey flips himself to hide under the sheets pressing his face in between her legs.

[U-uh, I'm kinda busy right now Nappsta!] she calls out as she bites her lip some, her body hot and wanton, letting off a scent of need and desire, her body mind and soul all screaming to be used [I'm s-sorry, it's an important Project, T-that's all, N-nap...S-So..] she shudders knowing that he likely will break the door or phase through.

Honey grinned as he used his orange tongue to gloss over her inner thigh. [I just need to grab something real quick! I need a couple of jacks for the hella rad show I am gonna put on. You okay there Undyne? You sound a little out of breath] Honey gently lifted up his tongue to meet her slit. Slowly teasing her clit while brushing over the rest of the slit just like he did. God, she tastes so nice…he wishes he could lift her up and drink her dry right now but…[You are turned by this ain’t cha…I can tell cause you have gotten even more delicious…if you get any louder and he will see how slutty you really are…how wide your legs are spreading…how much your pussy is dripping soaking wet…] Honey whispered under the sheets as only undyne can hear him in this room.

Undyne bites back her whines and moans, gasps and needs, her pussy wetter for honeys teasing her sex wet and wanton as she manages to moan out [O-oh, just look in the box on the table outside, I have a bunch of jacks there] true, they were meant for something, but, well, if it gets nappa away that's all that matters

Sounds of rummaging start to intensify outside as nappy seemingly found the jacks he wanted as the wub wub of dubstep starts to play and nappy seemed to left a happy trooper. Honey can’t bare the heat anymore as he flips out of the sheets and pressed himself onto her smooth and wet body. [Too bad we are alone…he would have really enjoyed the show I am about to put on fishy…] Honey licked his teeth as he tilts up her chin while sliding his shorts off his pelvis. [But I ain’t sharing you with anyone my sweet fishy…] His neon orange member pulsed and shivered with excitement as a bit of pre-cum is already dripping from the tip. He rubbed his huge throbbing member against her slit as he kissed her deeply while plunging it all the way in. Softening the roughness of his pelvis movement with his warm and sweet kiss.

[Agh~]Undyne moans out as she feels his sizzling member inside of her. Pushing it all the way inside her moist wet slit. Her loins ached and yearned for his tip as she bucks her hips up even more to reach it. [Y...You feel so good papy...My inside feels like it’s been set on fire...so hot...and warm...] Undyne moans out as pleasure ripples out from her belly all the way over her body. His smooth deep plunges send shivers up and down her spine as all that remained in her mind was wanting to be filled the max by his neon magic.

[God...fishy..you are so tight, Y-you almost squeezed it out of me right there...]Honey panted and sweated as he slams into his fish best friend as hard as he could. She didn’t need to be quite and neither did he. The room echoed the moans of the fishy and the lewd whispers and praises coming from honey.

Undyne can feel honey has picked up the pace even more. His member churning and teasing her womb. The member goes in fast and shallow at first but soon every plunge of his entered into her womb. The pleasure now hits her in waves. Crashing over her body as if was laying on a beach. [Ugh~Ah~Fuck me Honey~ Harder~ please yes~ More...]Her sweet moans and pleas for more escape her mouth as she loved how he rams into her. Her troubles were no more. Her sins did not matter. Nothing but having him inside her mattered. His teeth pressed against her chest. Sometimes light sometimes hard leaving bite marks all over. The tingly itch after the small bites is driving her wild even more.

Honey starts to go even faster and harder inside her. Neon orange sweet drips from his forehand and onto the glistening moist fishy. Her skin tasted like sea salted lemon fizzy drink that you can get by the beach. He can’t help himself. He needed more. He needs to consume her like he is consumed by lust. Little nibbles won’t hurt...he can feel her smooth soft skin cave and buckle under his teeth. Her scent taste ever more sweeter. [I...I am gon..gonna cum fishy...you better get ready...cause this ain’t the first time I am gonna cum inside you today...I am filling you all up...]

With the last few thrusts, Undyne can feel Honey cumming into her. The force of the hot sticky liquid shoots into her made her come instantly too. Her toes curl forward as her back arches up and towards honey. She stretched for a while like that before settling into a satisfied twitching mess.

[Oh no~ we are not done...fishy...]Honey thrust into her again. His member still going hard and strong. Undye moans out as her sensitive parts are being pleasured again. She couldn’t talk anymore. Only saying honey’s name and moaning in delight.

The room smells like honey and lemonade now as both of them have tired out after what could be forever. Time did not matter to either of them cause all they could feel is each other. Honey finally lights up a smoke as they sit next to each other leaning on the cool metallic lab walls. Undyne lays her head on his shoulder and they panted and enjoyed the after pleasures of the sex.

Honey leans back and puffs out a long plume of smoke before handing the cigarette over to Undyne. [Want a drag?]Undyne takes the cigarette and inhales some whilst honey said something she will never forget [hey fishy?] Undyne looks over to him as she was still in the middle of inhaling the smoke.

[I love you.]Honey said with a faint chuckle. Undyne blushes but she finished her long drag as she now pulls honey in for a kiss. The smoke slowly seeps into his teeth and slowly starts to come out from the spaces between his bones. [I love you too honey...]Undyne said before taking another drag and continuing the smoking hot kiss.


	15. Blue for you.(Underswap Sans X Underfell Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selfcest. 
> 
> A bit yandere. lots of sex...

The morning dawn shines through the small basement window as sounds of muffled moans and pants can be heard.

 

His bone glistens with a damp moist coat of sweat as he twitches shifts in his binds. The small buzzing sound of vibrators can be heard as they were taped all over his bones. The small skeleton wearing nothing but a black fluffy hoodie is shifting and grunting as his pelvis wiggles uncontrollably. His femur rubbed against each other as he seems to be teased endlessly without satisfaction. The small glowing golden ring that is around the two rings of his pelvis seems to be dampening his ability to reach satisfaction as their arms were firmly binded in place.

 

The door creaks open as a sweet voice said [Good morning.] The small binded skeleton reaches for them but ends up getting pulled back by their choke chain. They whimper slightly through their gag as they shift up in a dog sitting pose.

 

[There~there~]The other small skeleton reaches their hand to pet the other red skeleton. He flinches at his touch at first as he was blindfolded and did not know what it was. But as soon as he recognized what it was he nuzzles into his hand. The small blue skeleton with the scarf smiled sweetly at the other skeleton. Though his smile is sweet and his voice is even sweeter his eyes are not so. They seem dim and hollow. He sets down a dog food bowl with some porridge on the floor.

 

Red neon Drool instantly starts to drip out as his jaw was all sore from biting down on it all night. He pants and continues to wiggle for his touch as none of the endless teasings ever stopped. The small blue skeleton smiled as he wiped the drool off his chin as he tastes a bit of it himself. His sweet light blue tongue runs over his glove as he licks it clean.

 

[I see you have been a good boy...you didn’t cum at all.]The small blue skeleton pats his pet as he said in a sweet yet cold voice.

 

[H,wha...tf,fkk..be..let..mbgf!!]Muffled grunts can be heard through the gag as the small bond skeleton is trying to say something.

 

[Are you hungry?] Blue lightly strokes his head [I brought you some food.]Blue removes his blindfold and gag as he smiles warmly at him.

 

[It’s some hotdog bits. With mustard.] Red leaped for the food but the bowl was just cruelly out of reach as the choke chain yanked on him hard pulling him back as he cough and whimper a bit. [Silly me. Would you like some special sauce?]

 

[Wha.., what the hell..blu...]Red seems to pant as he is still denied almost everything. Their eye tears up a bit as they lay there shivering and panting. Their golden teeth shine a bit reflecting the light.

[Here is the special sauce~]Blue pulls out a small container of fishy smelling white con-jelled liquid all over the cut up mustard and hot dog mix. The jam like liquid smelled off, pungent, but strangely erotic. [I saw you watching those fleshy monster porn without me so I collected some for you.]

 

[What the fuck blue? I ain’t eating no monster cum from strangers!] Red seems repulsed by the thought even though he is for some reason blushing hard.

 

[But, I thought you liked it....] Blue maybe smiling sweetly but somehow it just seems more bone chillingly scary.[You were so stiff and hard without me...I was so jealous...] They started to rub their pelvis as they had a strange blue tint to their face.

 

[I worked so hard for this...]Blue played with their tongue seductively as their naked skeleton expects for his boot gloves and scarf are all exposed in plain view for Red.

 

[But. If you don’t want that. You can always taste mine.] A beautiful strong magic member forms before red’s eyes as it was everything he ever wanted.[But hurry up and finish your food. Or I will cum and just leave you here~❤] Blue sides the dog dish just a tad further as so red would have to reach with his tongue to get at the food.

 

Blue starts to slowly pump his member as lustful moans start to escape from his mouth. His hand fondled and played with his own ribs as red sits back and watches lustfully. He slowly crawls forward to the food. As he hesitantly reached for the food. His red neon tongue recoil as it touches the monster cum like his tongue just touched poison. He hissed and looked up at his member that is just so out of reach. Red grunted and struggled to reach for his member but it didn’t work out as he planned as he was yanked back smacking face first into the cum soaked food.

 

The cum splatters off and stains red cum-pletely as the mix of mustard and cum starts to drip down from his chin to his ribs all the way down onto his pelvis. He wiggled as the slowly dripping sticky liquid itched like hell as the vibrators did not help as well. The pelvis ring gives off a few flashes as red almost came three times but it was stopped by the magic ring.

 

[Better hurry up red.]Blueberry said with a light sweet chuckle as pre-cum already is dripping from their tip. [I am very close~]

 

Red grunted and whimpered. Cursing lightly under his breath as reaches for the now well-mixed bowl of food. He can only reach it with his tongue as he worked hard to swallow the food.

 

Red hates the taste..the sticky salty fish like pungent taste stuck to his tongue as he swallowed it. The strong musky scent of the monster almost made him came again as he was blushing hard. He has to keep his self-control. He knows he must not like this but he is drooling for more as he ate it all up and licked the dish clean.

 

Red is panting and drooling and stinks of cum. But he could careless. He stuck his tongue out as his eyes dulled and hazed with desire and lust. They stretched their jaw as far as they would go while their tongue stuck out like a dog.

 

[Good boy...]Blue said as he stops his self-pleasuring. [You want this don’t you?] Blue just holds it out of his reach while tapping his tongue lightly with it. Red’s tongue follows his member but still cannot reach it. They let out a few angry grunts and moans before asking [Come on...I already ate it up...can I get my reward now?]

 

[Of course.] Blue lets his member rest gently against his tongue as red quickly ran it up against his shaft. He lusted for his sweet and blueberry-like taste. Red misses it. He hasn’t had it in days..All because of his stupid mistake of jacking off to monster x skeleton porn. That was a bad fucking move on his part. He learned his lesson now. He won’t desire anything from anyone else again.

 

He ached and longed for his warm scolding magic as he didn’t even resist one bit when he stuck it all the way in. He welcomed it. He lusted for it. He slurped up his member with talent and a longing desire he has never had before. His body felt so hot as he was teased endlessly for days. He wants to cum so he can finally get relieved from all this pleasure.

 

He can feel his ecto throat compress even more of his member as he takes it all the way. The collar pulled on the ecto parts even further as it pressed blue’s member into his spine.[Red, N, Nhag. I, missed how good you feel.]Blueberry said lustfully as the moaned sweetly.[I, I am gonna...]Blue pulled out and held red’s face in place. Light blue liquid shoots out and coats his skull at the same time the magic pelvis ring bursts as red sprays himself with his red sticky liquid. The red strawberry jam like liquid seems to be spurting out of him to no end as he panted and moaned as he laid back. The liquid shoots out of him like a broken fire hose as his neon red member jumped and pulsed spraying himself on himself. Red’s spine arcs as he toes curl up from the pleasure.

 

Blue watches the now panting sticky twitching mess of a skeleton as he feels even more turned on. He crawls forward as his neon blue tongue dragged out of his mouth as he reached for his pelvis. Good thing Red is too tired to form another member otherwise he won’t ever stop cumming. Blue slowly drag his tongue over his pelvis. Licking up every drop of the red jam that is covering his body. He slowly works up. Inch by inch up the spine and rib cage.

 

The red jam on his body has now disappeared. Blue seemingly satisfied picked red up bridal style to give him a wash. Blue came closer and closer to snapping out of his spell. As the star-like shine returns to his eyes.

 

[I...I am sorry if I got a little overboard...it’s just..]Blue uses the sponge to clean off the cracks between red’s ribs. [It’s just you know..I got jealous...and I thought you were gonna..]

 

[Hey...you don’t gotta apologize you know..] Red cuts him off before he could say more. [I..I am sorry I made you feel jealous...but say...how about I show you how much I still want cha pelvis] Red turns around as he just pressed blue against the wet slippery floor.

[R..red..]Blue let out a small whimper as their hands crossed in front of their chest.

 

[I am just showing you whatcha want toots...]Red grid like a wolf that finally got his grubby paws on the sweet little lamb he been drooling over for days. [You been teasing me for days toots...]His hand slowly inch up the femur bone.[There’s a lotta build up...]Red grip him by the pelvis rings and pull him closer and under. [Gotta...show ya...how much I was dreaming of ya pelvis..] Red whispers into his ear hole.

 

Blue is already shivering with excitement as red’s tongue was already all over his neck. A light blue pussy instantly forms. Blue sometimes enjoying being on top but most of the time he enjoys being bottom. [Get ready toots. Cause you made me so fucking horny...]

 

Red pinches the clit on the ecto pussy as he bites down on his neck spine. [Get ready toots...cause I am gonna wreck your shit..] Red lets out a low growl and without warning plunges into his pussy. His member is double it’s usual size as the ecto pussy is stretched to its limits to accompany it. [Re,red it’s so..big,agh...I can feel it pressing against my pelvis...]

 

[Heh...good...]Red starts to move fast as he grips onto the end of his rib cage to lift him against his pelvis. He quickly slams into him and lets him slide out only to repeat the motion over and over.

 

[Agh...re...Red.s..Agh..slow down..]Blue tapped the Red chest only to have his mouth stuffed with red’s fingers. [Did I tell you to get to ask anything yet toots?]Red yanked out his tongue as he grips onto it and slams into his pelvis even more.

 

Blue with his tongue gripped only made mumbling moans. His shins wrap around Red’s spine as he slams into him hard. [Heh, slow down for what? your little cunt is dripping wet and gripping mine hard. You want my cum, don’t you? ] Red played with his tongue as he continues to slams into him hard.

 

[If you want my cum. You better scream out my name ya hear?]Red looked dead in his eyes. As his commanding nature just melts blue into a puddle. His pussy grew ever more tight as blue nod furiously. [God...now let me hear your sweat moans. Don’t hold back cause I ain’t stopping for shit.] Red moves like an animal as he drools, growls and savagely stretch and fill him up. Blue moaned and screamed and wept in delight as he received his first batch of reward. The hot red jam again shoots into him.

 

Red leans back as he breathes in and lets blue slide to the ground. He pants and lets out a deep breathe. Blue turn and twist on the ground. As now he crawls away with his shivering pussy dripping with his red jam showing towards him.

 

Red’s hand reach for the back of his spine as he instantly pulls him back into his member. Blue yelped as Red’s still hard member drilled all the way to the limits of his insides. [Who said I was done toots...]Red press his whole body weight against his. [I don’t care what you got going on today or who comes and sees us.] Red grips onto his neck as he slams once more deep into him. [I am fucking you until I get my fill ya here?]

 

Blue whimper and nods [Yes red...fuck me hard! Tear me up! I Stretch me until I can’t walk!]His voice is filled with joy and lust [Please use me how you like~ I am alwa~y~agh~]Blue could barely finish his sentence before Red decides to do just that. The room filled with primal roars of pleasure as well as the scream and moans of his love. Blue tries his best to grip on to his member hard. His pussy shiver and pulse to his movement. The pleasure overloads everything he feels. He tries his best not to pass out from this pleasure as he savors every second of the primal lust of his loved one. Harder..more...he can’t have enough..he needs more of it....blue’s mind haze and slips away from him again. All he remembers now is waking up with red slamming into him only to pass out from the pleasure.

 

[Had enough toots?]Red asks as he chugs a bottle of mustard.

 

[I..think I need more demonstration...] Blue opened his legs as he scooped up the red jam from him and ate it all up.

 

[Alright toots...you wish is my command...]Red snickers as he jumps on blue again.

 

 


	16. Doughnut stuffing. <Muffet X Frisk>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first try at stuffing...thanks, lucy...

Frisk is caught in her webs again. They struggle but the web tightens around their body every time they tried to move.

[Ah~hu~hu~] A spider lady with silky smooth lavender colored skin is slowly lowered down sitting on the web [What’s the rush dearie?] The spider laughs as she covers mouth with her palm. Frisk struggles but no matter how hard they tried the web just gets tighter and tighter until they can only move their head.

[I heard there is a stingy human around here] Muffet chuckles as she runs her fingers against Frisk's face. [I heard they don’t like sweets.]

Frisk shook their head as they did not want to do the spider dance or did they wanted to be consumed by the spider lady.

[Well you are in luck dearie~] The spider waves around a purple frosting doughnut in front of their face. [Would you like to buy a spider doughnut?]

Frisk nodded their head as they had plenty of money. [Ah hu hu~ Thank you dearie.] Small spiders drop from the ceiling as they take all the Gs Frisk had. [My~That amount would buy you the special server pack dearie~] Muffet giggled as a hefty bag of Gs are lifted into the air.

Muffet teased Frisk by rubbing the frosting covered doughnut against their lips. The slightly acidic taste of the blueberry with the perfectly balanced sugary glaze tantalizes Frisk to open their mouth. Frisk can feel the side of their cheeks sparks with excitement as they can’t wait to put this in them. Frisk nibbled on the doughnut a bit. A light crunch can be heard as the frosting and fresh fried dough crunch under their teeth. The frosting melt as the fluffy airy dough dissolves away in their mouth. The doughnut was delicious. Frisk’s eyes sparkled with delight as they really did not expect the doughnut to be this good.

[Ah~hu~hu~]Muffet wiped away a bit of their drool with her hand. She licked her thumb as she looked intriguingly at the blushing Frisk [Would you like more dearie?] Frisk nods as Muffet continues to hold the doughnut in place as Frisk nibble on it. Pretty soon a whole spider doughnut disappears into Frisk.

Muffet now breaks off bits of the doughnut over her hand as she holds it in front of frisk. [Well come get it dearie...don’t be shy.] Frisk blushes but the temptation of the deliciousness of the doughnut is too great. They slowly reach for the doughnut with their tongue. They tried their best to use their tongue to reach and pick up the doughnut piece only for it to just taste the frosting that is glazed over it. They stretched and struggled with their tongue but just could not reach it.

[Here dearie~]Muffet said in a cheerful tone as she placed the doughnut bit on their tongue. Frisk quickly retracted their tongue as they start to chew on the doughnut happily. Muffet continues to feed them bits of the doughnut as they just could not have enough of all the different flavors. Frisk starts to cough a bit as they just ate a load of sweet sugary goods.

[My~would you like some tea dearie~] Muffet waved a clear teapot over frisk’s face as they purple tea swirled inside the pot. Frisk nods as their throat are pretty dry from all the doughnut consuming. Muffet poured a bit of warm tea into her palms the purple crystal like liquid complements her skin perfectly. The Tea shimmers and shines under the light as faint smells of mint and honey can be found alongside the strong sweet peach smell as well as the ever so subtle scent of tea. [Drink up dearie~]

Frisk was hesitant at first but soon gives into the thirst as the sticky sickly sweet sugar starts to coat their throat. They carefully used their tongue to carry over liquid to soothe their dry throat. Frisk’s warm tongue runs all over her fingers and palm licking up every drop of the peppermint peach tea. Muffet’s face was tinted a slightly darker shade of purple as frisk’s warm wet tongue ran over every inch of her hand. [My my~ Aren’t you a dear~Ah~hu~hu~]

[Why don’t you have more doughnuts~ Since you been so kind to donate to the spider bake sale~you can have all the doughnuts your heart desires~]Muffet says as she waves another doughnut in front of frisk. But they refused it.

[Don’t be shy dearie~]Muffet still smiling and blushing pressed the doughnut against their lips. [You know you want more don’t you?] Frisk shook their head but to no avail as the doughnut is slowly pushed into their mouth. Forcing the to chew and swallow. [Look at all this frosting dearie~ Why don’t you help me clean them up?]Muffet leaned in towards Frisk as the strings slightly tightened all around frisk [You don’t want to be rude now dearie?]

Frisk shiver to the coldness of her voice as the complied quickly to licking the wasted frosting on their fingers. [Ah hu hu~ so you did want more~]Muffet presented another doughnut as she waved it around in front of their face [don’t be shy~ there is plenty more just for you.] The spiders drop down a small mountain of doughnut.

[Don’t be rude now dearie~ ]Muffet waves the doughnut again in front of their face. [Or I will mix you into my new batch of dough~] Muffet said in a cheerful tone as Frisk began to struggle even more the binds only tightened. Muffet watched curiously as the webs tighten around their body and locking their head in place. Their chest tighten as they had to open their mouth to gasp for air. Their tongue sticking out to give maximum space for their airway to take in the air.

[So you did want more~]Muffet stuffed a doughnut into their mouth as she watched them struggle to chew and swallow it all. Their jaw carelessly caught in the webs was forced shut only to open when there is nothing in their mouth. The battle of asphyxiation and being stuffed to the brim raged on as Muffet did not let a chance go by. Sticking her sticky sickly sweet crispy delicious fried goods into their mouth.

A small amount of wheezing and weeping can be heard as the binds compressed against their stomach. Pushing the doughnuts back up as they went down. But frisk had no choice but to keep swallowing the doughnuts. It’s either that or not being able to breathe. And they like breathing.

Tears welled up in their eyes as Frisk starts to slur mumbled words due to their mouth being stuffed. [Why thank you dearie~ I didn’t know my doughnuts would move you to tears~ You can have some more on the house~] Muffet giggled and blushed as another platter of doughnuts is delivered over. Frisk pupils dilate in horror as they barely have any more room to move before losing the ability to breathe completely and they aren’t entirely sure that Muffet would care enough to notice.

[Here why don’t you have some tea to smooth things down.] Muffet starts to pour tea into their mouth as slowly but surely frisk gulped it down. The warm minty cool liquid is a fresh breeze from all the doughnuts. But soon frisk ran out of air as they cannot swallow tea indefinitely. They coughed as the jerked violently causing the strings to tighten even more sealing their jaw as the first wave of gag hits frisk. They wiggled and winced in pain as they struggled to breathe cough and gag at the same time the strings tightened on yet again.

Frisk now opens their jaw to pant for air as the jaw is fixed to a tilting up position. [And you still want more dearie? My, my you really must love doughnuts~ ah hu~hu~] Muffet fain ignorance as the continues to shove doughnuts into their mouth. Frisk began to slowly sob and shiver as they feel like their organs are being compressed by the massive amount of doughnuts that Muffet is shoving down their throat. One after one platter after platter it seems like Muffet finally ran out of Doughnuts. [Aww~ what a shame dearie~ It seems we are all sold out here.] Frisk only moves their eyes to look at Muffet and any movement from them could cause another painful stretch of gagging and compressing. They dared not to move as they only silently sobbed to the pain building up in their lower abdomen.

[I feel that you are a very special customer dearie~]Muffet cupped her cheeks as she blushed even harder. [No one has ever eaten a full batch of my doughnuts.] Muffet lustfully brushed their cheek only to their shivering horrified look.[Don’t worry dearie~You can have doughnuts anytime you want~] Muffet kissed them on their forehead as more web is spun all around frisk almost encasing them in a full cocoon leaving only a small gap for their breathing.

[You will be my special pet dearie Ah hu hu~]Muffet laughed in glee and joy as muffled screams can be heard from within the cocoon as Muffet raise both her and the wrapped up frisk up to her nest.


	17. Mystry fish.<Sans x chara one shot>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's only 1000 or so words.
> 
> But um..yeah it's just something like mobtale or something I dunno. Have fun owo b

Rain pours down like…rain. Pardon the lack of adjectives but Kane is in the stewing and brewing mood.

The shipment they tried to intercept scattered like jackrabbits in the wild. Leaving him looking like the dim-witted hunter who had his shotgun bent over, blowing its big sexy load all over his face.

Needless to say, he had a good verbal thrashing coming his way. Like he was a Catholic school girl who stole a piece of candy bent over by that drunken greasy oil slick of a “nun” and spanked thoroughly by something he didn’t have any control over.

And needless to repeat like a drunken repeater, he was bent out of shape by that.

[Ju..js..kep..em..Coming…] He didn’t want to put in the effort of speaking clearly. As he slugged back another few fingers of scotch. He wasn’t drunk enough to pass out on the sidewalk yet not sober enough to think. The dive keep didn’t seem to care. This wasn’t the type of dive that calls you a cab home. This was the one where they don’t ask and don’t tell.

[Leave me alone…]The clicking hoofs that follow him into his dreams is all too familiar. Her words sounded like one of those horror movie clichés. Going from the one side of his skull and out the other.

  
[Kane…]Her touch is just as sweet and soft as he dreamed it would be. Her hand sneaking behind his coat and into his shirt rubbing his ribs gently like any passionate lover would. What was she saying? Kane didn’t care. Even if he did he was too drunk to…care. His mind is rejecting all logic and reality and just resting in the comfort of her being there.

The person he desired the most.

His kitten.

Anabel.

[Wha..jus..]Kane waved at the doubles of the glass in front of him. Picking up one of them and puzzled as to why he got nothing.

[Enough.Kane…you had…]He leans into the soft figure next to him. Waving his arm around until he could clutch onto her. Or at least what he thinks it’s her. Until she hugged him back. Her gloved hands folded over the back of his palms and carried him over her shoulder.

[easy their…drink…] Her words float in and out of reality. Kane thought himself a sailor. The pirate setting of the dive he was in didn’t help; neither did the fact of him being near the pier or the pouring rain out. And as far as he was concerned he was carried to the depth by the most gorgeous and desirable mermaid he has ever laid eyes on.

He kissed her. Rain soaking through every layer of fabric he had but nothing felt warmer than her lips. His teeth pressed against her soft intoxicating lips.

A kiss under the pouring rain.

Kane is getting as close to a classic Hollywood as he could get before he starts to float. His sockets slowly turning dark [I love you kitten…] He held her cheek with one of his hand, slowly sinking into her arms as the strength to stand was almost sapped from him.

[Kane…] he heard his name called. His clothes…where…whatever they might have been is no longer something on his mind. Her body pressed over and onto his, she looked curiously at him kissing him as his eye lit up. Eradicating the abyss of shadows cast inside that giant hole that kane calls his face.

[I remember the first Halloween we went trick or treating…you were blushing so hard…]She smiles like the radiant jewel and her hands pressed on his ribs. [It was the first time you saw all the naked skeletons decorated everywhere~]

[Heh…] Kane wrapped his arms around her waist gently sliding up and tracing her spine. [What about that time you made out with a plastic skeleton after we stole that 6 pack of beer…you thought he was me…] Kane kisses her. He spoke to her as if he knew her all his life. And indeed he did.

[Yeah~ Keep bringing that up handsome~] Her face was flushed with a brush of pink. Her smile is relaxed and sweet like summer fruit punch. [You only still have that wearing grumpy charm that you leans on oh so often.]

[I will have you know my good looks are mind-blowing.] Quite literally actually. His face and one of his eye were blown away during the war. [That you are…]She kisses his him and he kisses back. [Too bad you still taste like a cheap ashtray soaked scotch.] She comments as she went back for more.

[And you taste like chocolate and cigar…]He said back slowly sliding his hands down[You know…I dreamed of this on my way home..]

[Coming home on that foul smelling rusted tin jar…dreaming.]

[I was so excited. Coming home…to sit on that sofa and look outside the window and…that view.]

Kane slowly traced her outline with his fingers.

[And…it wasn’t that I came home to..]Kane’s voice had a tinge of sadness [The house that we planned to buy was torn down. The coffee at that little dinner that we used to frequent turned to shit. And you…you became a Don.]

[Don’t start…]Chara kisses Kane's neck. [I don’t want to have that talk with you again.]

[Yeah…]Kane sounded bitter.

He closed his eyes and let her pull him down. He held his breath as once again let the bubbling darkness inside him come out and play. Her sweet kisses tugging and pulling at his soul melting into him and their shadows toss and turns combine into one.

The trip you take down to the abyss is long and suffocating the darkness crawl and at his soul. Telling him and letting him feel every sweet temptation there is.

The abyss is drowning him.

Pulling him down to the deep end with her. Just give in and be with her. It is too painful just leaving. Like tearing flesh from your bones. Not that Kane would know anything about that.

[Leaving already?] Chara passes him one of the cigarettes that he favored. The morning light already shined through the threads of the curtain.

[Yeah…]

Kane puts on his on his shirt and puffs out a drag of the cigarette. [Kinda gotta…do police things.]

[I still wear the ring you know.] Kane is unsure why she mentioned that just out of the blue. But it’s nice to see the tin ring he used to propose to her before the war are still there.

[Yeah…]Kane smiles back at her as he tugged on the necklace consists of dog tags and one single sliver tin ring.

[Till death do us apart right?] She kisses him one more time before he uses all the soul he had left to pull away from her embrace. He soul dies a little every time he has to stand up and walk away from her. Like all she meant to him was nothing but a momentary fling. It hurts so bad to pull away. Yet he has to.

For some god forsaken reason he has to walk away.

  
[Yeah. Till death do us apart.] He said looking back to her as he reaches the door. Giving her the best fake smile he could muster up before stepping out into the burning light.


	18. Death so cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am bored so I decided to kill sprinkles in storyswap. sorry bluu owo

[hey stop here!] Her hands tremble as she stood before the figure clad in shadows.

[Please stop…I need…I need to say something!] Her hand folds over one another as her scarf floats in the air protecting its owner.

[Please listen to me.] Tears are on the verge of streaming down her face as she does her best to stay strong but her voice seems to be breaking and trembling.

[We.. we can be friends!] She gives them a forced smile hiding how scared she really was of them. [I..I can show you around town!] She offers up something for them to do.

[And..I..know how it feels]She pleas to them again to stop this. [Please don’t head down this path…]the dusty powder covering them reflects a faint flicker of light that can still be seen within them. [but! But I can see the potential in you!] She gives them an earnest smile.

[Everyone can be a great person if they try!] She proudly proclaims so but they seem to have a mind all of their own. [Hey! Please listen to me!]

[I know what you have been through!] Chara’s arm wraps around her body as does the scarf [and I can help you find your way!]

[We can bake cookies together!]She smiles and count the fun things they could do.

[There is no need to worry!]Chara says to the silent figure still walking towards her

[Um..I know I will offer you a new friendship hug!] Chara smiles warmly at her newest friend.

[I know you can be a better person!] She smiles and says [and I will welcome you with open arms!] She held out her hands as did her scarf.

The figure seems to stop in their tracks and look at the person before them quietly. Then came the slash that sprayed the snow and the figure red.

Her eyes widen in shock and horror as blood gushes out from her throat and pours onto her sweater and staining the snow. The scarf holding her hand didn’t slow down the blood leaking from the vines as she dropped to her knees.

[I…] She tries her best to form words even as blood leaves her body. [I still believe in you…] she falls over in her own pool of blood still holding out the friendship cookies she was about to offer them.

And the blood covered murderer is a goat monster.

[Chara!!!No!!!!] Rei falls back onto the snow covered in a soaking cold sweat. He jolts up and looks around. He is still at the hotdog stand in Snowdin. He must have passed out from all the spying on the human…

That stupid dream again..ha…asriel sits on the snow and lets out a small sigh of relief. The fur can hide the dark rings under his eyes to others but he can’t hide them from himself.

He has insomnia…and he knows it. The nightmares of his sister’s death and everyone he knew and love being ground into dust haunts his dreams. He can’t forget it and he can’t stop seeing it. No matter how much he drank or how much laughed it off. The timelines will not forgive him and will not let him forget.

[..]Asriel rubs a handful of snow in his face and tries to wake up without a nightmare headache. The cold snow wakes his brain up and the smell of dust on said snow sets off all the alerts in his head. As she leaps up to run into town.

[Please be okay…] Asriel repeats to himself over and over as he runs as fast as he could into town. Please be there chara…tell me how silly I am being…make your overly sweet cookies..please.

No…

Asriel can already smell the rust floating in the air. But he couldn’t accept that. Not again. but reality smacked him in the face with the most heartbreaking image her has ever seen.

[No…] He carries her cold lifeless body in her arms. [please wake up chara…] tears slow drips down from his face and onto her scarf. Her body felt as cold as the snow as Asriel held her close to his chest.

[Please sis…wake up…] Asriel’s muffled whimper can be heard coming from her sweater.[Please don’t leave me alone…]Asriel rocked her forward and back gently as if that was gonna bring her back.

And no matter how much healing magic he used her eyes were still closed as if she was asleep. [Chara…] Asriel held her close to his chest and sheltered her from the snow.

Asriel whimpers and repeats himself. He held onto whatever little warmth left in her body. As his eyes were filled with determination.

[You better watch out you little mutt…] A spark lights the determination inside Asriel up [I am coming for you…] Asriel’s rage-fuelled him as he carries her to their special hangout place.

[You dirty sister killer.] His eye lit up as he was determinate to stop the team before they destroy it all. 


	19. Cuffs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is currently the one shot from the bondage diary thing. I will update it as well as put em here...I dunno just not feeling inspired...right now. but will try to be.

Asriel wakes up in his humble one person apartment with a ringing headache. He must have drunk himself stupid last night when frisk was in town. And judging from the messy sheets and how sticky and stuck together his fur is he must have had a good time last night.

 

He fumbles off his small cot of a bed and groans as he seems to have landed on a few beer cans. He really should fork out the big bucks and get a bigger bed...or maybe just a bigger mattress set on the floor...he rubbed his skull to untangle the silver and gold mixed mane that were sticking together as he stretched slight hunch on his shoulders. God, why couldn’t humans be taller...he could find a mattress that would fit him. Much less a roof that he wouldn’t scrape his horns on. He sighs as he shook the cans that he didn’t land on for a few last drops of flat and stale beer and burping as he did so. He is pretty much beyond shame and judgment at this point.

 

As the morning went by Asriel start to feel more and more like himself and not a foul-smelling partied out goat prince. He shuffled to the kitchen looking for something to snack on before going to scrub himself down and free of the foul sweaty smell. He stared at the fridge. There are tons of pictures magnetized to it. Most of them are frisk selfies at exotic locations with matching magnets on top. Being a travel writer must be pretty fun. Asriel traced the outline of her face with his fuzzy paw as he thinks fondly of the sparky lively yet somehow still stoic and stone cold looking girl. Flashes of the memory of last night came back to him. His soul started to race he start to feel lines of tingling pain on his back. He knows that she is way more capable of making...expressions than she lets on. And it was all his.

 

Asriel happily flops back onto the chair and stretches again. Satisfied with the memories he reclaimed and also making the puny chair creek in agony under the mighty prince of hyper death. He turned his attention to the table and there was a sandwich wrapped up in plastic with a note on top of it.

 

“Gotta catch an early flight. It was super fun. Eat the sammawich and drink some water. XXOO frisk”

 

Asriel smiled at the note with the awful handwriting and poorly spelled sammawich. he placed it on his snout and took a deep breath. He can still smell traces of her preferred cinnamon scent on it. He turned the card over and it was indeed another postcard. Just like the ones he have on the fridge. He smiled and straightened the picture of frisk wearing a funny hat and holding a loaf of bread of over her head with a glass pyramid as a backdrop.

 

“See you in a while.” Asriel wolfs down the sandwich as he thinks about what he should draw this afternoon. He has stalled the publishers for quite a while now. If he doesn’t produce a decent piece of art they are gonna drop his “prodigy” ass to the curb. As well as sue and reclaim the money they put down. Sigh...if only art block didn’t hit him...three months ago.

 

He stretches and heads for the shower. Maybe some hot water would do his tiny goat art brain some good. Or maybe he should just surf the web for some inspiration...eh...shower first. Can’t be creative if you are foul smelling.

 

Prognosticating can be a real killer. Time snuck right by the now fluffy and fresh goat as he looked for things to draw. He had even purchased a few reference material just so he could accurately draw them. Not that he is flushed with money. He is just compelled to purchase more of this curious gear. He had purchased a set of magic cuffs by mistake and he has kept them around. He kinda likes the idea of someone being in these cuffs.

 

Asriel hums to himself as he indulges in his fantasy. Who would he put in these cuffs? And what would their expression be like...maybe...a face flashed in his mind. Ropes tightly bind her in place and dig into her perfect skin as her teeth clench down on the gag in her mouth while she drools helplessly. Her cheeks flushed bright red as her eyes filled with love and desire. Those eyes would look towards him. Trusting. Loving. And in complete devotion, while he would look to her the same way.

 

His fantasy came to a halt by the doorbell. He almost didn’t want to get up and go get it. The tent perched up in his pants would agree. He sighed and got up. Shuffling around towards the door and opening it.

 

“How long does it take for you to open the door.” A grocery bag was shoved in his face as the sound of heels clicking on hardwood floor started to trail off into the kitchen area. Just hearing her soft yet determinate voice got his soul fluttering. He felt dazed for a few seconds as the bag almost slipped out of his hands and drop to the floor. He scrambled to catch the bag not fubbing it and make a mess.

 

“Gosh how hungover are you?” her voice floated off to him from the kitchen. “I see frisk came by.”

 

“Yeah...you just kinda missed her.” Asriel set the grocery bag on the table as he starts to take out the items one by one. He peaked at her from where he was. Her short neatly trimmed hair is kept in place perfectly by the plain and chocolate colored headband. Her bright ruby red eyes are full of determination and can cut through anyone with a glare. But under the eyeshadow are some pretty heavy dark circles. No doubt gained from all the long nights she pulls at the editor's office. She dressed professionally. Fresh pressed open-collar white shirt and tight suit dress and all that. If he didn’t grow up with her he probably would be too in awe of her beauty to talk to her.

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Chara walked closer as she casually kicked her work heels off and let them slide across the floor. She kicked azzy in the shin slightly with her black stocking covered leg and huffed at him. “Are you daydreaming again?”

 

“No..Um..just still a bit hungover...I guess.”Azzy coughed and scratched his face. Thank god he has fur otherwise it be too easy to tell he was blushing like a tomato.

 

“Well. Here.” she opened the fridge door and stuck a can of ice cold beer against his face. “Hair the goat should help you feel better.” Her smile is still hypnotic to him. It’s almost enough to wipe away any self-control he has and just kiss her right now.

 

“Thanks.” Asriel cracked it open with his paw and toasted Chara's tin of beer. Chara flops down and stretches out on his bed and gulps down the beer. Letting out a big burp at the end and setting down the can to grab the box in her pocket.

 

“Ah it’s good to finally be off work....hey what the heck azzy.” chara bit out a chocolate scented cigarette and was about to light it up before Asriel snatched it out from her lips and tossed the whole pack in the trash can.

 

“No smoking. You promised mom you would quit.” Asriel looked at her disapprovingly and wagged his finger.

 

“Hey. I get stressed out at work okay. It’s not like I can just munch out on chocolate all the time. The paper might get smudged..and besides...hey! You give that back you!” Asriel held the other backup pack she took out over his head. And chara...well she is tiny compared to how tall he is. “You big! Tall! Goat! Give me back my smokes!” she yelled and jumped on the bed. But still can only reach up to and about where his snout is.

 

“Nope. Not gonna let you touch these cancer sticks anymore.” Asriel tossed the pack in the trash while holding chara back like a bigger kid would do to a small child.

 

“Oh yeah...how are you...nuf...a..” Asriel shuts chara up by kissing her. Her raised hand was slowly lowered as Asriel overpowered her with his tongue. Pressing her slowly and firmly against the sheets under her. Her hand was still held over her head by Asriel's paw. The cold and metallic rail guard tingles the skin on Chara's wrist. A small moan squeaks out from her nose as the sensation of being guided by azzy excited her.

 

“heh...”Asriel licked his lips as he got up a bit from the panting chara. He smirked and looked at the fragile and soft human under him. “That’s how I am gonna stop you~”

 

“It’s not gonna...last...just one last one...”chara whimpers lightly. Maybe it’s because she is stressed. Or maybe it’s the actual cravings setting in. She looked kinda...lustful.

 

“Here...” Asriel reaches down under the bed and reaches for something. “Close your eyes. Cause this is the last one and you better enjoy it.” Asriel said in a mischievous tone.

 

Chara nodded sheepishly and closed her eyes and waited. Asriel continues to pin her hands against the bedpost as he leaned into again kiss her gently. He, however, wasn’t about to give her smokes. But instead, he pulled out the cuffs he was looking at before and cuffed her to the bedpost.

 

“Hey what the hell azzy!” Chara wiggles and struggles against the hard cold steel rings trapping her hands on the bedpost. she tries to pull it but just couldn’t get free whilst Asriel was laughing his fluffy tail off.

 

“Oh man...you really thought I was gonna let you smoke? I promised mom I help you quit if you ever picked it up.” Otherwise, she would tie him down and make him eat snail pie...

 

“It’s not funny azzy! Let me go.” chara struggles and pulled against the magic binding but the leash just gets shorter and shorter each time she pulls on it. Eventually stretching her arms straight above her head as she blushes and pants trying to regain control of the whole situation.

 

“Not gonna let you go until your cravings pass.” Asriel sat by the bed and shook a bottle of chocolate sauce before her face. “If you are a good girl...you get this,” he smirked as he enjoyed being this domineering before her. It was kinda refreshing...seeing her in control face red and messy and embarrassed like this.

 

“...” she squirmed a bit more as she rubbed her legs together trying to sit up but still held in place by the magic binding on her wrist. The metal chaffed a bit against her wrist bone leaving trace lines of red marks behind.

 

“Better say something or I am gonna drink this on my own.” Asriel licked his lips as he easily popped open the lid and drips a bit in his mouth and turned the thing over again to not drink too much.

 

“Let me...agh!!!” chara seems pretty determinate to get up and get at the chocolate but sadly the bindings at her wrist wouldn’t let her. A bit of tear manages to inch it’s way out to the edge of her eyes as she looked defeated by the situation she got herself into.

 

“Use your words chara.” Asriel is smirking uncontrollably. He enjoys seeing her all bind up like this. Panting from the exertion with her hair sticking to her face slightly.

 

“I...”chara glared at Asriel for a bit. Her face is blushing as hard as she can as well. Even though she is trying to fight this sensation brewing inside her she just can’t help but to blush. She bit her lower lip as she looked at Asriel with tearing eyes. “I...won’t smoke anymore. Now give me that chocolate or I will shave your goat mane off!”

 

“You didn’t say please.” Asriel drinks a bit more of the chocolate syrup as he continues to tease her with it.

 

“...” her face grew even redder as she once again glared at Asriel. Her slick black stocking covered legs rubbed together as she struggled to get up and chomp at the hand holding the syrup to her face but she just couldn’t reach it.

 

“let me have some chocolate...p...” the last part couldn’t really be made out clearly as she really looked like she wanted to stab a goat...but at the same time still wanted to heed the goat’s every command.

 

“P what?”Asriel teased her some more by rubbing the rim of the cap against her lip. Giving her only a taste of the leftover lingering sauce pulling away at her attempt to bite and drink some of it.

 

“Please azzy....”chara blushes harder and gulps down her pride as she is on the verge of crying. “Please give me the chocolate...” her breath is hot and heavy as she just can’t stand this teasing of chocolate no more.

 

“good girl...” Asriel blushes pretty hard as well. He flicked open the tip with his claw and gently tipped the bottle over. Letting a silk line thin stream of sauce to drip down from the bottle and staining the outreaching tongue with it.

 

“...”Asriel licked his fangs as he is greatly enjoying this. He then turns the sauce over and drizzled it over his fingers while chara watches him with baited breath as she longed for even more chocolate. “You want more?” He said in a commanding tone. “here.” he placed his chocolate sauce soaked fingers above her lips. ”Lick it clean.”

 

Chara stared at azzy a bit puzzled as to what’s gotten into him but the few drips of chocolate that dropped onto her lip are enough to tantalize her. Plus...something inside her is burning wild. This is a strange new sensation for her. It’s kinda scary...but she can’t stop. Her tongue reached up for his fingers. Slowly dragging it over and around the claw tip as she desired more chocolate. And more of his commands. It felt...oddly...relaxing for her.

 

She can’t resist the sweet and decadent dark notes of the chocolate as well as her azzy. Her drool starts to form around her lip her mouth was never fully closed. “Nugh...az...mo...”

 

“what’s that? Use your words chara...”Asriel fingers pinched her tongue as he played with it gently. Prying her mouth open and sticking the fingertips deeper in to let her get at more of the chocolate.

 

“Maugh...pwelse...azuu~”chara blushes even harder as her legs rubbed against each other. Trying to get at the fingers but Asriel would pull away a bit every time she moved. Teasing her and making her mouth his very own plaything.

 

“You look really turned on right now...”Asriel leans in and whispers to chara. “You like being cuffed up don’t you...”

 

“naugh...I...m...lo..” her speech is pretty messed up from all the teasing. At this point, she might be still saying she isn’t into it but her body is on fire. Desiring every command Asriel have for her and every bit of love he would offer her as a reward.

 

“oh really?” Asriel pushes her tight pencil dress up to her belly as the other hand started to rub her slit over the stocking. Hum...she isn’t wearing underwear.

 

“You are a dirty little girl aren’t you...only wearing stocking and no underwear.” Asriel's claw tip brushes against the stocking as it pulls on the fabric strands.

 

“....nugh...” chara closes her eyes and averts his gaze. Her face is turned to the side as she was too embarrassed and turned on to say anything.

 

“...”Asriel flicked his wrist as the tip of the claw shreds a hole in said panty. A moan escapes Chara's mouth as she was already plenty excited. Even though she would rather be caught dead than admit it.

 

“come on chara~say it.”Asriel brushes the now exposed and moist slit with his claw tip tracing the outline as he uses his fluffy fur like a brush to tickle the folds even more. “You know you want to...”

 

Asriel continues to tease her slit and plays with her tongue while chara moans and twitches under his touch. She wanted more. She desired more of him but just couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud yet.

 

“Well...if you aren’t into it. Guess I am gonna stop now.” Asriel gazed turns cold suddenly as his touch stops cold. He picked up the can of beer and start to sip on it slowly. As the panting turned on a mess of a chara stared at him with a lust filled confused look.

 

“Nugh...wh..why did you stop?”Chara blushes and blinked as her body still craved what he had to offer.

 

“I told you...you need to say it. If you want something you need to ask for it.” Asriel smirks devilishly as again he starts to lovingly caress the side of her face. Making her blush even more and nuzzles into his paw.

 

“It’s just us here chara...”Asriel still not sure if he should use the stern voice he fantasized about using. Taking her in a commanding way and make her bend to his will. He wanted to. His fingers traced along her soft and pale skin. His claw tip leaves behind a small compressed line on her collarbone before his claw tip tugged on the buttons on her shirt. “Say it. You know what I want to hear right?” Asriel can feel her heart beating through the shirt. He gazed at her ever more lovingly.

 

“azzy..please...”chara seems to be a bit more conflicted. Her eyes are hazed with lust and love. Her body reached for more of his touch. This wasn’t like the sex she usually had with him. This was..something more. Something special.

 

Something she didn’t know how to describe but it felt like she wanted to tear down everything she was and just be his. But there still was a bit of lingering fear inside of her. What would she be if she wasn’t herself? She was scared and it started to show a bit.

 

“It’s okay.” Asriel petted her head and kissed her. “...We don’t have to go that far today.” Asriel's voice was soft and a bit shaken. He felt guilty. Seeing her this conflicted. He thought of only his desire and not of anything else. He started to look sad and started to tear up himself....he...

 

“It’s okay azzy...” Chara's kiss and the loving voice broke him out of his spell. “I wanna try this.” Her gaze was fixed on his. She seemed determinate. “I want to be yours...azzy.”

 

Asriel didn’t say anything instead just kissed her. His tongue pushed it’s way into her mouth and twisted and pulled on her tongue. His tongue pretty overpowered her from the word go. His claws easily shredded her poor clean and pressed shirt open as the sound of fabric ripping and buttons flying sends shivers down her spine. Her already steaming hot glistening body arches upwards to meet his touch whilst her legs wrapped around his knees trying to pull him closer to her.

 

“heh...aren’t...you...eager...”Asriel pulls away slightly from the kiss as he pushes her cute laced bra out of the way. Her skin is so perfect that Asriel just can’t help himself but get a taste of it. His scooted down a bit as he started to kiss and lick her collarbone. He watched her reach to his kisses and on purpose have his fangs brush against her collarbone. A small moan sneak out of her mouth as she felt the fangs pressed against her collarbone.

 

Asriel gently pressed his fangs down on the part where her neck and shoulder met. Letting the rough and pointy teeth sink into and compress the skin a bit before letting go and licking over the small dimples made on the skin. Chara would gasp and moan each time he does this. Her body shivers when the teeth brushed against her neck and the moans get louder as Asriel continues to slowly planet these small red spots all over her neck.

 

“Naugh...stop teasing me...”chara wiggles her arms and trying to get out of the cuffs so she can grab onto his horns and ride him like she usually does. Her spine arched upward as she started to rub herself against him but he is just simply too big for her to grapple.

 

“then say it. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Asriel whispered into her ears as he now goes to leave these light bite marks on her chest.

 

“I wan...agh...he...ah...azz.azzy that’s n...agh...” Asriel would use his fangs to pinched her nipples everytime she tries to finish the sentence.

 

“what’s that? Gonna have to try harder....” Asriel continues to tease her as he quite enjoyed hearing her moan and whimper in frustration. He loved the feeling of being in control.

 

“azzy...agh...please...n..do..agh..don’t tease me anymore. I..”chara gulps back the last bit of her pride as she closed her eyes and yelled loudly.”Please fuck me!” which was probably heard by everyone in the whole building complex since the walls are thin as wax paper.

Asriel blinked a few times and blushed as hard as chara is blushing right now. Her head is slightly turned away from him in embarrassment. “Q...quit staring....”chara lets out a small whimper followed by a loud yelp and moan as Asriel quickly unzipped his pants and penetrated her all the way in.

 

His huge member throbbed against her wet and tight insides as her legs squeezed his waist tightly. “OW” her whole body jerked back from the sudden pain and pleasure. Her arms yanked forward but got pulled back helplessly by the cuffs. Slamming the back of her palm on the bedpost as she breathed heavily to try and get used to the sudden stretching and filling member. Her hands clench and grasp the bedpost tightly. “N...nagh..not...not so fas...” she can already feel a bludge forming on her lower belly with only half of his huge pulsing burning rod in. But all the way in is just too big for her. She can feel her insides being stretched and loosen as the tingling sensation shot up to her inside like electricity.  

 

The pain...the pain felt really good to her. Like stretching out a sore and tense muscle and finally, there’s blood flow again. Her toes curled as she squeezed him as tight as she could. After a short while, the pain went away and there was only the tingly throbbing sensation of lust left behind.

 

“...”Asriel stared at her as she made all these cute faces. He used up all his mental strength not to ignore her and just thrusts into her as he liked. But he waited for her to get used to his member. Her tight insides squeezed against him.”Ugh...ah..you are squeezing me so hard I almost came right there...” Asriel pants as he pressed his waist deeper into her. He can feel a slight bludge forming on her lower belly as he looked at her with a satisfied proud smirk.”Are you ready?”

 

Chara nodded as her eyes were still closed. Her breathing is already pretty messy and beads of glistening sweat start to form on her body.

 

Asriel starts to make slow and deep thrusts. His paws rested on her waist and pulled her closer to his member. Letting it slide out gently while chara moans to the rhythm of his thrusting. Her hand gripped hard onto the bedpost while the cuffs jingled and brushed against the metal bar making scuffing noises as Asriel thrusts deep into her.

 

Asriel’s member slides in and out more smoothly as the inside gest wetter. His thrusts are now accompanied by wet slapping noises as he slowly picks up the pace. Pushing in faster and not bothering to pull all the way out to thrust in deeper. He controls his breath as he didn’t want to cum to early. Her moan gets sweeter and louder with each thrust he makes while her legs wrapped around his waist tighter.

 

His groans and lunges towards her on the bed. Holding and hugging her head with both his paws pushing and sliding her deeper onto his member while he thrust faster and hard. Her moan grew louder and more lustful.

 

Asriel kept up the pace as he thrusts into her. He starts to pant himself as he does his best to not blow his load too soon. “Ch..chara..I am..huff...”Asriel tries to pull out but Chara's legs won’t let him go.

 

“N..naugh...ah..in...inside...” she does her best to form words through the moans. With the strength they were going at it the bed could fall apart any moment from now. Asriel nods and pressed his body even harder against hers. Moving his member as fast as he could making chara moan even more as he does that.

 

And with a final few thrusts, asriel came as he felt his member pulse in waves and all the tension that has been building up at the tip explodes into streams of hot sticky white magic goop as Asriel felt is a similar wave crashing against his lower body. Chara starts to moan euphorically, her body twitching arching upward towards his member swallowing it even more than it is already doing. Her toes curls as her hand fell down on the bed pulling on the binds almost wanting to take the bedpost with it.

 

Asriel quickly unlocked the magic cuffs and held her up in his arms. Her hands fell loosely to the side as they were still a bit numb from being held like that. Asriel lets her rest her head on his soft and fluffy chest while she catches her breath and slowly stops twitching as much. His firm grip helps her stay in his embrace instead of falling over like a bowl of limp noodles.

 

“Hey..” Asriel kisses chara on the forehead as she slowly came back to her senses. She rose up her hand towards Asriel's face and rubbed the side of his snout.

 

“Hey yourself,”Chara said in soft and gentle voice. She stared at the light rings of red bruises on her wrist and blushed again. “That was...pretty hot.” she reached up and kissed him.

 

“I didn’t expect you to be that into it..” while azzy is definitely pleased with the result he is definitely sleeping on a wet patch today...

 

“Ouff!” just as he was about to say something the bed tilted back as the flimsy cheap metal struts give away to them as Asriel and chara slide off the bed and landing on the floor. Chara yelped a bit as the now softer member slid deeper into her.

 

“...azzy...did you...agh...” chara can feel something inside her expending slowly like a party horn.

 

“I...I can’t help it!” Asriel blushes and looks up at the ceiling to avoid the bemused look chara had on her face.

 

“It’s okay.” Chara pulled his snout down to her and kissed him. “But you do need a new bed...”

 

“...yeah...will you help me break it in? Try something different next time?” Asriel asked eagerly as his fluffy short tail starts to wag slightly.

 

“...”Chara blushed and give him a slightly lewd grin. “Sure,” she said wrapping her legs around his waist and getting comfortable with his member. “But first..why don’t we....help you get this relaxed.” chara raised her hands up to reaching for and gripping onto his horns.

 

“Alright...”Asriel kissed her and placed his paws on her hips. “Better get ready little lady...cause We have a lotta of stress to blow off.”

 

<End of Chp 1.>


End file.
